


Addi(c)tion

by throughthewaves



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (mais tout est relatif), (plus ou moins), (si on veut), (si on veut…), (ça résume bien le tout), Alternate Universe, COEUR ET AMOUR, Harry travaille dans un restaurant, JE DIS RIEN, Liam parle une fois, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship, Lot of fluff, Louis ne l'a jamais vu, Love Letters, M/M, Niall Horan & Harry Styles Friendship, Nonverbal Communication, One Night Stand, Romantic Fluff, Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Strangers to Lovers, Texting, Zayn jamais, alors qu'Harry l'observe sans arrêt, c'est moins étrange qu'il n'y paraît, difficile de trancher, dingue sans doute, enfin en un sens si mais…, et je m'arrête là avant de vous perdre pour toujours, il a un gros coup de cœur pour Louis, il lui écrit des mots sur son addition, ils sont frustrants, je crois que j'ai inséré une sorte de Zouis (WTF?), je trouvais ça différent, je vous laisse la surprise pour la fin!, leur amour est un peu surprenant et inhabituel, mais Harry étant un emmerdeur bah…, mais ils font pas vraiment l'amour en fait, mais je crois qu'il y a quand même beaucoup d'angst mélangé au fluff, oui bon cette histoire est une antithèse à elle toute seule, oui bon promis c'est pas horrible, pourquoi j'ai l'impression de vous donner toutes les raisons de ne pas lire ?, semi public sex, à un moment ils découvrent les nouvelles technologies et en finissent avec la méthode cro-magnon, ça fait une bonne petite salade quoi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-05-31 06:45:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6459994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughthewaves/pseuds/throughthewaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a ce garçon que Harry sert tous les soirs dans le restaurant où il travaille. Il est beau et il s'appelle Louis. C'est  même tout ce qu'Harry sait de lui mais ça lui suffit pour tomber raide dingue de lui. Ils ne se sont jamais adressé la parole, jamais regardés, jamais approchés et pourtant, Harry lui parle tous les soirs... via l'addition qu'il laisse sur son plateau et où il griffonne toujours un petit mot. A la fin de l'année scolaire, Harry apprend qu'il a été accepté dans l'école de stylisme de ses rêves à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là où il vit. Il décide donc de donner sa démission, mais Louis finit par lui répondre... et tout se bouscule.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un petit OS que j'ai écrit ces dernières semaines. Je l'ai découpé en plusieurs parties pour plus de fun et parce que ça s'y prêtait mieux que s'il était posté en un seul coup. Cette histoire est pour Laura. Elle s'ennuyait un soir et m'a demandé de lui raconter une histoire. Ça ne faisait que quelques lignes à l'époque mais j'ai eu envie d'en faire une petite histoire (même si petite = 65 pages...). Si vous voulez lire du smut, je vous conseille vraiment pas cette histoire parce qu'en réalité les personnages se voient peu et s'aiment souvent de loin. Ça se centre vraiment sur leur manière à eux de communiquer et la façon dont ils maintiennent (ou pas) le contact. C'était LA raison de cette histoire (merci mes cours sur Madame de Sévigné – et sa folle envie de maintenir le contact avec sa fille h24 comme une addict – qui m'ont inévitablement marquée et influencée). Mais bon je vous rassure, c'est pas une thèse ni un truc chargé littérairement parlant, c'est bien loin de ce qu'ont pu écrire nos grands auteurs.
> 
> Bon et pas de panique, les personnages se voient quand même, s'aiment à la folie quand même, se chauffent quand même – impossible de ne pas insérer des petites tartes au citron... ahahaha – et se font du mal/du bien quand même parce que ça me semble être des réalités de couple et qu'elles sont à aborder dans chaque histoire.
> 
> Si jamais vous avez envie de réagir sur cette histoire sur Twitter je vous propose le hashtag #additionfic (soyez sympas et ne dites pas des saloperies sur moi/mon histoire si vous utilisez le hashtag), si vous voulez me donner votre avis en direct, passez sur http://losemyselftonight.skyrock.com/ ou bien en commentaire ici (c'est plus cool ça d'ailleurs). 
> 
> Pour le reste, je précise que l'histoire sera très courte. Elle est composée de seulement 6 parties (pas équivalentes en terme de longueur) que je posterai en une à deux semaines, maxi trois. J'ai terminé l'écriture d'ailleurs (donc pas de panique, je serai rapide pour une fois!)
> 
> Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!
> 
> Luz.
> 
> PS : Comme je n'ai pas mis de chanson, si jamais l'envie vous prend d'écouter de la musique, voici la playlist que j'ai écoutée pour écrire cette histoire et qu'il vous plaira peut-être d'écouter aussi :  
> https://play.spotify.com/user/reedusparadise/playlist/20x47UAQfF2NkBo7YJzaYY c'est une playlist très douce (et uniquement sur spotify désolée j'ai pas réussi à trouver toutes les chansons sur YT) mais si vous préférez écouter un truc qui bouge du genre Boney M, Kool & The Gang ou les Village People allez-y, j'ai aussi écouté ça en écrivant... (le pire c'est que c'est vrai...).

 

_**Chapitre 1** _

 

 

Harry travaillait depuis trois mois comme cuisinier dans un restaurant perdu au nord de l'Angleterre. Ce n'était pas le métier de ses rêves, loin de là, mais ça lui suffisait amplement en attendant de décrocher une place dans l'école qu'il voulait intégrer depuis des années.

 

Louis, lui, était en dernière année de marketing et avait hâte d'obtenir son diplôme. Il ne possédait que très peu de ressources et pour manger à moindre coût, il passait chaque soir s'acheter un sandwich qu'il mangeait sur place en lisant de vieux bouquins. Ce n'était pas exceptionnel mais ça restait de meilleure qualité que ce qu'on pouvait lui servir à l'université.

 

Harry passait son temps à le contempler, en bavant férocement devant cette beauté sans artifice… Louis avait les cheveux châtains, retombant à hauteur de ses sourcils. Ses yeux n'avaient jamais les mêmes teintes, quelquefois ils étaient turquoise, d'autres aigue-marine. Leur couleur éphémère n'en restait pas moins magnifique. Harry aurait aimé pouvoir s'y perdre…

Pour le reste, Louis paraissait plutôt bien formé. De loin, il semblait de taille moyenne et arborait des formes aguicheuses. Harry avait pu noter qu'il portait presque exclusivement des vans noires et un jean noir. Ça lui allait vraiment bien.

 

A côté, lui était un grand brun d'un mètre quatre-vingt passés. Il avait une carrure d'athlète et un visage carré. Ses mâchoires étaient anguleuses et lui donnaient un air foutrement sexy. Ses larges pommettes ainsi que ses fossettes faisaient contraste et lui offraient cette fois un air plus enfantin. Ses cheveux étaient mi-longs et lui arrivaient à hauteur des épaules, quelques boucles discrètes et irrégulières ornaient sa coiffure. Enfant, sa mère le surnommait affectueusement « mon bouclé » et avec le temps, le surnom lui était resté. Contrairement à Louis, il avait des yeux verts clairs mais ceux-ci ne changeaient pas ou peu de couleur. Ses iris gardaient toujours cette teinte envoûtante qu'était l’émeraude.

 

Chacun était d'une beauté différente mais tout aussi plaisante. L'un comme l'autre se serait placé en bas de l'échelle, parce qu'il allait de soi que, comme tout le monde, ils ne se voyaient pas tels qu'ils étaient réellement… Mais heureusement, leurs proches, eux, le faisaient toujours. C'est pour cela qu'Harry, en toute honnêteté, plaçait Louis au premier rang des personnes les plus belles au monde. Et ça n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le fait qu'il en pinçait pour lui depuis le premier soir. Rien à voir du tout.

 

Louis ne semblait pas avoir beaucoup d'amis car il était toujours assis seul à la même table. Son regard, quand il se perdait sur la décoration du restaurant, paraissait toujours lointain, voire vide. Louis n'avait pas l'air triste, il semblait juste… fatigué. Fatigué de vivre dans ce monde. C'était sans doute pour cela qu'il dévorait tant de livres. La fiction offre toujours aux gens un semblant de bonheur, d'espoir et de lumière que les lecteurs ne sont plus capables de voir dans la vraie vie… mais qui sont pourtant bien là, quelque part. Le bouclé avait tellement envie de lui prouver que même dans la plus sombre des pièces se trouvait toujours une lueur, qu'il lui laissait tous les soirs un petit mot sur son addition en espérant rendre sa journée un peu plus joyeuse. Une citation réconfortante, une phrase encourageante, c'était toujours quelque chose qui prouvait qu'ici aussi, se cachait une part de bonheur. Harry n'attendait rien en retour, la satisfaction d'avoir pu le faire sourire lui suffisait amplement.

 

Depuis qu'il avait été embauché, il n'avait pas le souvenir d'un seul soir sans la visite de Louis. Il venait toujours à heure fixe, au moment où lui prenait son service. Cette ponctualité l'obligeait toujours à se creuser la tête sur ce qu'il écrirait sur son addition. Il voulait à tout prix éviter que Louis ne se lasse de cette routine, de ces mots secrets dont il n'aurait pu se passer lui-même. La plupart des clients quittait le restaurant sans avoir besoin de demander l'addition – ils étaient pratiquement tous des clients réguliers – mais Louis attendait toujours la sienne. Et si elle tardait à venir, il avait ce pli sur son front qui ne disparaissait que lorsqu'on lui apportait. Harry en avait déduit qu'il aimait au moins un peu ses mots. Et ça le comblait de joie.

 

Ce soir-là, il avait opté pour une citation de Victor Hugo qui montrait que ce qu'il y avait de plus beau dans l'être humain, c'était qu'il avait le pouvoir de rendre les autres heureux même quand eux-mêmes ne l'étaient pas. Il relut son mot en souriant :

 

“ **Faire rire, c’est faire oublier. Quel bienfaiteur sur la terre,**

**qu’un distributeur d’oubli !  – Victor Hugo.**

_Trop de gens oublient que rire c'est vivre._

_Deviens celui qui fait rire et non celui qui a besoin de rire,_

_tu verras que la vie te semblera plus belle. :)”_

 

 

Un peu après avoir donné le plateau de Louis à Mona, sa collègue, il se cacha derrière la cloison semi-ouverte de la cuisine pour observer sa réaction. Lorsqu'il le vit pouffer légèrement en relevant la tête pour le chercher des yeux, son cœur se remplit de bonheur. Encore un soir où il avait réussi à lui décrocher un sourire. Encore un soir où Louis avait semblé vouloir croiser son regard. Encore un soir où Harry se sentait utile.

 

*

 

C'était la fin de l'année scolaire et le temps des révélations pour tous les étudiants. Tout le monde recevait des réponses venant des universités où ils avaient postulé. Harry n'échappait pas à la règle, puisqu'il avait envoyé pour la seconde fois sa candidature dans une grande école de stylisme en plein cœur de Londres. Il confectionnait des vêtements depuis qu'il était en âge d'imaginer et il désirait plus que tout étudier dans cette école londonienne qui vendait plus que du rêve. Il refusait même de mettre ne serait-ce qu'un pied dans toutes les autres. Lorsqu'il ouvrit l'unique enveloppe en provenance de Londres, il sauta immédiatement de joie. Après des années d'attente et de persévérance, la chance lui souriait enfin. Ces deux dernières années à travailler à droite et à gauche dans le seul but d'économiser pour pouvoir présenter des prototypes dignes de ce nom avaient payé. Il était tellement heureux qu'il rédigea sa lettre de démission avec hâte sans penser une seule seconde qu'aller à Londres signerait la fin de son histoire avec Louis. Si histoire il y avait.

 

Ce n'est que deux semaines avant de rendre son tablier que cela lui traversa finalement l'esprit. Il s’apprêtait à écrire un énième message au dos de l'addition quand il fut frappé par la réalité. Il était tellement dans son conte de fée qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi à toutes les conséquences qu'il y avait derrière. Mais il ne savait pas s'il devait le faire à présent. Après tout, Louis et lui n'avaient pas de véritable relation en dehors des mots qu'il lui laissait sur son addition et auxquels il ne répondait jamais. Harry avait même su son prénom parce que la serveuse le connaissait ! Si le jeune homme avait souhaité en savoir plus sur son identité à lui, il aurait cherché à le contacter par un quelconque moyen n'est-ce pas ?

 

Il soupira et décida de ne rien écrire ce soir-là. Ni aucun autre soir. C'était fini.

 

Mais ça faisait un mal de chien de dire au revoir à ce qui avait été sa vie pendant près de quatre mois. Il n'avait jamais échangé un seul mot avec Louis, jamais vraiment croisé son regard, jamais eu de quelconque relation avec lui et pourtant, il avait l'impression de le laisser tomber, de l'abandonner à son triste sort. C'était bien ça qui le terrifiait le plus. Mais il avait fait son choix. Louis et cette ville serait son passé, Londres son avenir.

 

*

 

Un soir, alors qu'il passait par la salle pour rentrer chez lui, il réalisa que Louis était encore là. Il s'autorisa à le regarder et sentit les soudaines palpitations de son cœur quand celui-ci retourna son addition et pâlit en n'y voyant que du vide. La douleur se lut sur son visage. Il avait l'air mal et déboussolé. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le regard qu'il avait souvent eu auparavant, cette fois son corps tout entier en appelait un autre, criait à cette seule et unique personne de bien vouloir revenir. Le brun s'interdit mentalement de tourner la tête en passant près de lui. Ça aurait été trop difficile s'il avait croisé son regard… Mais il l'avait à peine dépassé qu'il l'entendit soupirer et broyer le papier entre ses mains. Ce fut comme un électrochoc.

 

Impulsivement, il fit demi-tour, s'arrêta devant sa table et bafouilla rapidement qu'il y avait une erreur sur l'addition. Le jeune homme releva les yeux de son plateau, ancra ses yeux bleus dans les siens quelques instants et tendit son papier sans dire un mot. Harry hésita une demi-seconde à prendre l'addition froissée et vit Louis froncer les sourcils. Ses yeux n'osaient pas descendre plus bas que ses paupières. Il aurait disjoncté s'il avait été plus loin. Louis ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais Harry lui arracha le papier des mains et fila en cuisine.

 

Louis devait savoir, maintenant. Il devait savoir qu'il était l'auteur de tous ces mots… mais Harry n'avait pas envie de le lui confirmer. Il voulait rester l'inconnu, celui dont il ne savait rien et ne saura jamais rien. Après avoir déposé son mot devant lui, il disparut en vitesse. Il ne chercha pas à savoir s'il le lut mais de toute façon, il n'y avait qu'un seul mot écrit : “désolé”.

 

*

 

Harry sentait la fin de son contrat arriver et ça le déprimait d'autant plus que tout ce qu'il avait vécu ici – à savoir ses discussions à sens unique avec Louis – allait aussi se terminer. Il ne lui avait pas écrit de mot depuis qu'il s'était vaguement et honteusement excusé mais Louis faisait toujours en sorte de lui en faire parvenir un. C'était le monde à l'envers. Quand il abandonnait, Louis s'accrochait. Ça lui faisait mal au cœur de lire ces « reviens » chaque fois qu'il jetait le reste de son plateau à la poubelle. Son absence semblait vraiment le toucher. Harry l'observait parfois, entre deux cuissons de steak. Il avait cessé de lire le soir, se contentant de chercher du regard son inconnu comme si le simple fait qu'il veuille le croiser pouvait le ramener devant lui. Mais Harry préférait rester un inconnu, car laisser Louis apprendre à le connaître c'était prendre le risque qu'il soit déçu de lui.

 

 

Sauf que ce soir-là, après avoir vu dans quel état – médiocre – était Louis, il craqua complètement. Peu importe si Louis finissait par être déçu, il ne pouvait pas le laisser comme ça. Il détestait le savoir si triste. Louis avait un si joli sourire, c'était du gâchis de le garder caché. Il devait sourire plus souvent pour le bien de l'humanité, pour son bien à lui. Au moment de tendre l'addition à la serveuse qui s'occupait de Louis, Harry retourna le papier pour y écrire un mot en tremblant : _“_ _est-ce que t'as peur de l'inconnu?_ _”_. Il faisait sans doute une connerie mais ça le tentait trop. De toute façon, il quittait la ville moins de soixante douze heures plus tard. Il ne prenait pas un gros risque en s'offrant trois derniers soirs avec son inconnu. Puis si cela pouvait ramener son beau sourire...

 

Une commande arriva et Harry dut se reconcentrer sur son grill et l'entrecôte qu'on lui avait demandé bleue. Ce n'est qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'il vit revenir le plateau de Louis. Il mourait d'envie de jeter un œil à l'addition mais avait peur de n'y trouver que son mot à lui. Louis lui en voulait sûrement d'avoir cessé de lui écrire du jour au lendemain. Il remit alors à plus tard la découverte, en prenant soin de mettre le ticket dans la poche de son jean, ni vu ni connu.

 

Vers minuit et demi, après avoir nettoyé les cuisines et récupéré ses affaires dans son vestiaire, il se jeta sur le siège de sa voiture, s'empressant déjà de sortir le papier de sa poche. Il ferma les yeux en priant il-ne-savait-qui pour qu'il y ait une réponse. Et en la voyant là, juste en dessous la sienne, cette écriture si belle et si douce, il se mit à sourire bêtement. Louis avait répondu. _“Si l'inconnu c'est toi, pas du tout”._ A ce moment-là, il sut qu'il avait fait le bon choix.

 

Le lendemain en se rendant au travail, Harry eut l'agréable surprise de voir Louis assis à la table du fond. Il prit une profonde inspiration et traversa la salle en s'interdisant de poser les yeux sur lui. La voix de Louis l’interpella et le sortit de ses pensées. Retardant le moment où il devrait le regarder, Harry se repassa ses mots. Il avait une voix douce et belle, et ça sonnait exactement _lui_. En levant les yeux vers lui, Harry ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était démasqué, qu'il allait lui reprocher de l'avoir laissé tomber sans une seule explication... Mais Louis ne lui parla ni des mots, ni de son absence, il lui tendit simplement ses clés qu'il avait faites tomber. Harry soupira en réalisant qu'il ne s'agissait que de _ça_ et lui sourit timidement. C'est alors que son regard croisa le sien et qu'il perdit totalement prise. Le temps sembla se figer et la seule chose à laquelle il pensa fut ses lèvres… mais au lieu d'oser faire ce dont il crevait d'envie, il préféra rester fidèle à lui-même et courut se réfugier en cuisine. Une minute de plus près de lui aurait suffi pour qu'il fasse une connerie... comme déballer tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais il y avait quoi dans son cœur ? Etait-il possible qu'il ait développé des sentiments pour un parfait étranger à qui il n'avait jamais parlé et dont il ne savait rien de plus que son prénom?

 

On était pas à Notting Hill mais le coup de foudre, lui, était bien là. Harry avait le béguin pour lui. Sans même le connaître, sans même lui avoir parlé, son cœur s'était mis à battre pour lui.

 

En voyant que l'heure tournait, il se mit une claque et s'enquit de la commande qu'avait passé Louis au près de la seule serveuse en service. Un hamburger et un coca. C'était la première fois qu'il demandait quelque chose de différent. Lui qui lui avait semblé si attaché à sa routine chamboulait son quotidien en se présentant au restaurant à midi et en commandant quelque chose qu'il ne prenait jamais. Peut-être était-ce là un signe. Un message qui lui était destiné... Ou peut-être qu'Harry était complètement fou et que Louis se fichait totalement de lui.

 

Mais non. Il avait dit qu'il n'avait pas peur de l'inconnu si c'était lui. Louis avait envie de connaître l'inconnu. Louis avait envie de le connaître lui. Il récupéra discrètement son addition et de sa belle écriture, il griffonna en haut à droite une citation qu'il avait toujours rêvé d'écrire à Louis : “ _Victor Hugo a écrit "le bonheur est parfois dans l'inconnu" et je crois qu'il avait raison”_.

 

Le plateau revint quinze minutes plus tard. Harry se pinça les lèvres et laissa tout en plan pour y aller jeter un œil. " _Avant toi, j'aurais sûrement dit que c'était absurde... Et maintenant que je cotoie l'inconnu, je trouve qu'il n'y a rien de plus vrai que cette phrase... Je suis Louis. xx"_. Piqué par il ne savait quelle mouche, Harry couina et se mit à danser dans les cuisines. En voyant le regard douteux de ses collègues, il se calma tout de suite et laissa malgré lui un petit rire lui échapper. Il fourra ensuite le mot dans sa poche et se promit de lui laisser quelque chose de plus personnel la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait.

 

Lorsque Louis quitta l'établissement, sans doute pour retourner en cours, Harry eut l'impression que sa journée était vaine et vide. C'était toujours plus facile de travailler en le sachant de l'autre côté. Louis le motivait par sa simple présence. C'était sans doute un peu dingue mais il n'avait aucune objection à émettre contre ça. Il était fou depuis qu'il avait écrit son premier mot à Louis.

 

A la nuit tombée, la voix du châtain parvint jusque dans les cuisines. Harry tendit l'oreille. _La même chose que d'habitude oui, merci,_ dit-il à Mona avant d'aller s'asseoir. Harry s'empressa de lui préparer son repas parce que c'était toujours lui qui s'occupait des sandwichs – dieu merci –, il arrangea son plateau, ajouta la part de tarte au citron qu'il prenait toujours et réalisa finalement qu'il n'avait foutrement aucune idée de ce qu'il allait écrire. Il avait la pression, et se rongea les ongles pendant que Mona lui servait son repas. Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre que le ticket s'imprime, il s'empara d'une serviette en papier et lui écrivit rapidement : _"Je suis l'Inconnu mais tu pourrais peut-être m'appeler par mon prénom si on se croisait un jour"_. Lorsqu'il supplia Mona d'aller donner cette serviette au garçon de la table 8, elle le dévisagea sans trop comprendre ce qu'il lui demandait. Oh cela ne servait à rien de le regarder comme elle le faisait, Harry savait déjà qu'il était complètement malade...

 

Il était tellement nerveux qu'il se cacha derrière la porte va et vient pour observer Louis par le hublot. Son ventre se tordit dans tous les sens lorsqu'il le vit sourire. Et ça, il était certain que ça arriverait. Même en ne sachant rien de ce garçon, il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours, de savoir chacune des choses qui le rendait heureux. Lorsque Mona vint le couper dans contemplation pour lui planter la serviette devant les yeux, il se mit à rougir et bafouilla qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait. Mona fronça les sourcils, sachant pertinemment qu'il y avait plus que ce qu'il prétendait et haussa les épaules en jetant la serviette à la poubelle. Harry la regarda tomber dans le fond en déglutissant puis sourit à Mona en faisant mine de retourner travailler. Quand elle eut le dos tourné, il se mit à fouiller dans la poubelle. Et tant pis s'il avait les mains pleines de thon et de sardine, ce qu'il vit sur le papier valait bien ça. Il tomba même de haut en voyant ce que Louis lui avait écrit. " _Inconnu sortirait de sa cachette pour moi? Si oui, qu'il me rejoigne au lac cette nuit. 23h."_

 

Harry ne savait plus quoi faire, quoi dire. Louis l'avait devancé et il paniquait. Et s'il le trouvait affreux? Et s'il le détestait ? Et s'il lui en voulait farouchement ? Et s'il ne voulait rien de plus que se moquer de ses tentatives de drague étranges ? Harry n'était pas spécialement à la recherche d'une relation amoureuse ou de quoi que ce soit qui s'en rapprochait mais il était conscient que c'était bien ce qu'il avait fait. Chercher à le séduire malgré sa volonté première de le faire sourire. Il récupéra un stylo et griffonna à son tour sur la serviette : _"les inconnus sont faits pour le rester...”_ avant de craquer et d'ajouter en plus petit _: “Mais tu pourrais écrire à ce numéro XXXXXXXXX, peut-être que l'on te répondrait"._ C'était mieux que rien et l'humiliation passerait sans doute mieux par téléphone. Il n'était pas prêt à voir Louis rire de ses pauvres citations qu'il avait écrites chaque soir sur son addition pendant quatre mois.

 

Louis finit par s'en aller et Harry soupira de soulagement en le constatant. Il se remit au travail en souriant un peu, fier d'avoir au moins pu échanger quelques mots avec Louis. Et il était tellement absorbé par le travail que lorsque le plateau de Louis revint en cuisine, il ne remarqua pas que la serviette avait disparu.

 

A la fin de son service, un de ses collègues lui fit remarquer que le lendemain serait son dernier jour. Il sourit en guise de réponse mais soupira en réalisant qu'il allait bientôt devoir dire au revoir à Louis. C'était bête mais il avait presque envie de se désister à Londres pour rester ici encore un peu.

 

Un peu… Toute sa vie en fait. Mais il était sûr que Louis n'avait pas les mêmes ambitions que lui. A vrai dire, il était à 99,9 % certain que s'il lui parlait de ses projets pour eux, il le prendrait pour un dingue. Lui-même se faisait peur. Il lui arrivait parfois de rêver qu'il l'épousait… Ça partait loin tout ça… Mais Louis lui faisait ressentir quelque chose de si spécial rien que par sa façon d'être et de sourire. Il était vraiment mordu.

 

En rejoignant sa voiture, il bailla et réalisa qu'il était plus que lessivé. Il allait vite filer au lit en rentrant… Enfin, il aurait fait ça s'il n'avait pas sentit son téléphone vibrer dans sa poche. Un message d'un numéro inconnu, ça changeait la donne. Sans même réfléchir, il ouvrit le message.

 

Numéro inconnu – 0h14

_Bonsoir mon jeune inconnu. C'est Louis xx_

 

En voyant comment il l'avait appelé, son cœur loupa un battement avant d'envisager de le tuer en battant trop vite. Harry se mordit la lèvre et répondit rapidement un “ _bonsoir Louis.”._ Parler avec lui lui faisait tellement envie qu'il attendit patiemment une réponse en s'installant derrière le volant. Quand il en vint plusieurs, il oublia carrément qu'il était crevé et s'enfonça plus confortablement dans son siège. D'une assurance qu'il n'avait jamais eu auparavant, il osa lui demander comment il avait su qu'il était _un_ inconnu et non _une_ inconnue. La question lui trottait dans la tête depuis le premier message et maintenant qu'ils parlaient avec un peu plus d'aisance, il avait vraiment envie de la poser. Le châtain lui répondit que ce genre de choses se sentaient. Et même s'il ne pouvait pas le voir, Harry sourit. Il finit par regarder l'heure et réaliser qu'il était dans sa voiture depuis près de trente minutes. Il se mit à rire parce que c'était bien la première fois qu'il s'attardait autant dans son vieux pot de yaourt.

 

En arrivant chez lui, il se fit couler un bain chaud dans lequel il n'eut pas envie de rester plus de cinq minutes. Son téléphone avait vibré quand il avait mis un pied dans l'eau bouillante. C'était Louis évidemment, qui d'autre ? Alors il tint cinq minutes, histoire de se donner bonne conscience mais il ne trompait personne. Il avait trop hâte de lire sa réponse. Ce n'est qu'une fois enroulé dans ses draps qu'il lut le nouveau message : “ _Je réitère. Inconnu voudrait-il sortir de sa cachette et me rejoindre au lac demain, à 23h?”._ Harry déglutit, cherchant bêtement ses mots, effaçant même tous ses messages pour finalement répondre honteusement qu'il avait peur de le décevoir. Si Louis mettait parfois un peu de temps à répondre depuis le début de la conversation, cette fois-là, sa réponse lui parvint dans la minute. Harry écarquilla les yeux quand il vit la longueur du message puis il mourut en le lisant. “ _Tu ne risques pas de me décevoir, l'inconnu ne peut jamais le faire. Et tu mets bien trop de baume dans ma vie pour me décevoir... Je veux tout savoir de toi Inconnu. Ça fait des mois que tes messages me donnent une belle raison de me lever le matin. J'attends mon addition tous les soirs avec impatience.”_ Harry grogna et relut le message plusieurs fois en croyant s'être trompé quelque part. Mais il l'avait bien dit. Il appréciait ses mots. Il voulait tout savoir de lui. C'était... C'était terrifiant. Il ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu'il souhaitait. Il allait partir… Loin. Trop loin pour le laissait le connaître. S'ils se laissaient aller et apprenaient à se connaître, à s'adorer, à s'aimer, la distance le leur ferait aussitôt regretter… Sans lui répondre, Harry éteignit la lumière et ferma les yeux sans trouver le sommeil. Si seulement il avait osé lui parler plus tôt.

 

*

 

C'était son dernier soir et Louis n'était toujours pas arrivé. Chose qui rendait Harry très anxieux. Comment pourrait-il quitter la ville sans l'avoir revu une dernière fois ? C'était inconcevable. Il voulait lui écrire un dernier mot, lui livrer toutes les choses qu'il avait sur le cœur mais… Mais Louis n'était pas là et il était obligé de bosser avec le cœur serré. Il était si mal que son patron finit par lui dire de filer, en lui offrant sa dernière soirée. Harry le remercia sans grande cérémonie et par politesse, il le laissa le raccompagner.

 

«  _Tu as fait du bon boulot Harry, tu vas vraiment nous manquer ici »_

 

Harry sourit et le remercia.

 

_« Mon neveu te fait savoir qu'il t'attend au lac à 23h »_

 

Harry ouvrit la bouche, choqué. Avait-il bien entendu ? Son neveu ? Louis faisait partie de sa famille ? En voyant son air perdu, son ancien patron se mit à rire et tapota doucement son épaule. _"Louis est le fils de ma sœur. Je lui offre son repas tous les soirs... Mais depuis quelques mois quelqu'un lui fait transmettre l'addition. J'ai deviné que c'était toi"._ Harry triturait les cordons de sa veste en l'écoutant. Bordel, Louis aurait pu tout arrêter depuis le premier message, il aurait pu mettre fin à cette discussion silencieuse entre eux mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Se pouvait-il qu'il ait aimé avoir une certaine compagnie tout en restant seul ? Qu'il ait aimé qu'on se soucie de lui au point de lui écrire des maximes réconfortantes ? Harry secoua la tête et demanda tout bas : _"comment avez-vous su?"._

 

 _« Seul quelqu'un qui travaille pour moi depuis peu de temps aurait pu l'ignorer »,_ lui répondit-il avant de lui tendre la main. _« Allez file. Ne le fais pas attendre. Il t'attend depuis assez longtemps »._

 

Le bouclé était mort de honte, il serra la main de son ancien patron et s'empressa de monter dans sa voiture. Il démarra rapidement et s'assura d'être suffisamment loin du restaurant pour s'arrêter sur le bas côté de la route. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. Il avait peur de voir Louis. C'était une chose de discuter avec lui via un téléphone ou un bout de papier mais c'en était une autre de se présenter face à lui. Harry n'était pas doué pour la conversation. Il n'était pas à l'aise en société. Il ne savait pas y faire avec les gens et il risquait de tout gâcher avec Louis.

 

Il prit son téléphone et lui envoya subitement : «  _tu crois que si l'inconnu venait à être connu, il perdrait de sa valeur? »_ ce à quoi Louis répondit «  _Je pense qu'il en gagnerait encore plus »._ Cela ne suffit pas à le rassurer. Il renvoya un message en tremblant. «  _J'ai peur de ne pas être assez bien pour quelqu'un comme toi»._ Son portable vibra dans la minute : «  _JE ne serai jamais assez bien pour toi... pourtant je fais avec et je t'attends au lac depuis une heure en priant pour que tu viennes… Aie juste pitié de moi »._ Un faible sourire se dessina sur son visage. Il balança son téléphone sur le siège passager et fonça au lac.

 

Il était là. Louis était assis sur le bord du ponton, ses pieds trempant dans l'eau. Il avait l'air d'un enfant posé ainsi. Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire une moue attendrie. Louis se confondait avec le décor. Le bruit régulier du ruisseau, l'eau transparente laissant voir les têtards au travers, l'odeur de l'herbe fraîchement tondue et des cacahuètes grillées du stand non loin de là. Tout était doux, paisible. Louis rendait la scène encore plus belle. Harry se glissa finalement à côté de lui en se mordant les lèvres, priant pour que Louis ne lui tienne pas rigueur de son retard. Ce dernier garda les yeux rivés sur le courant d'eau en esquissant un sourire.

 

 _« Je savais que tu viendrais »_ souffla-t-il.

 

 _« Pourquoi? »_ demanda Harry, la voix tremblante.

 

_« Parce que je pense que l'inconnu lui-même rêve de connaître tout ce qu'il ignore encore. »_

 

Harry déglutit.

 

_« Est-ce que je peux te regarder ou t'as encore peur? »_

 

Ce qui rendait Louis deux fois plus merveilleux que Harry ne le pensait, c'était qu'il n'avait pas l'air de le prendre pour un fou. Il semblait même le comprendre… alors qu'il ne lui avait jamais parlé. Harry ne savait même pas si c'était possible qu'un inconnu le connaisse si bien alors que même sa propre famille ne le comprenait pas. Il était particulier, avait une vision du monde particulière, un style de vie particulier, il apparaissait très souvent comme quelqu'un d'étrange aux yeux du monde mais Louis semblait le voir comme il était vraiment : un garçon un peu fleur bleue qui rêvait du grand amour en secret, qui voyait toujours le meilleur avant les mauvais côtés, qui voulait être unique en son genre… et qui l'était. Finalement, Harry chuchota un oui à peine audible, frissonnant à l'idée que Louis le découvre enfin.

 

Le châtain tourna lentement la tête vers lui et sa poitrine se souleva en voyant que le garçon qui le fuyait toujours au restaurant était celui qu'il cherchait depuis longtemps. En plantant enfin son regard dans le sien, il se mit à sourire. Il n'aurait pu espérer mieux. Harry était vraiment… beau. La lune illuminait ses yeux verts. Sans se faire prier, il parcourut son visage, passant de ses lèvres charnues à ses fossettes, puis de ses joues empourprées à ses cheveux qui retombaient de tous les côtés. Il avait envie d'y passer sa main pour le recoiffer, caresser sa peau sous ses doigts, sentir qu'il était tout sauf un mirage. Harry l'admirait comme lui, profitant sans doute de cette proximité pour capturer chacun de ses traits. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre. De près, Louis était encore plus beau. Ses traits étaient légèrement enfantins et lui donnaient un air tendre. Timidement, Louis avança sa main vers lui. Harry cessa de respirer en fixant ses doigts briser la distance entre eux. C'était trop intense. Le regard de Louis lui donnait chaud, son sourire lui brûlait les neurones, et son corps tout entier le réduisait en tas de cendre.

 

Quand ses doigts balayèrent enfin son visage, un frisson les parcourut tous les deux. Louis et Harry sentirent la connexion entre eux. Ils sentaient l'appel de leurs deux corps. Ils avaient l'impression que le monde autour d'eux s'effaçait. C'était la même sensation que lorsque Louis lisait. Il se perdait dans les yeux et la peau de Harry. C'était la première fois que le châtain ressentait ça avec quelqu'un. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et alla recouvrir sa main posée sur sa cuisse.

 

 _« Tu es magnifique_ » lui avoua-t-il.

 

Harry ferma les yeux en rougissant.

 

 _« Pas autant que toi._ »

 

Louis craqua un sourire et se mordit la lèvre avant de lui dire la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête : _« Tu veux tremper tes pieds dans l'eau avec moi? »._ Sa voix était légère, un peu tremblante et hésitante. C'était la première fois qu'Harry le voyait gêné... Et c'était foutrement adorable.

 

Il haussa les épaules en lui souriant bêtement. Il avait envie de lui répondre "tout, je veux tout faire avec toi" mais il avait peur de passer pour un fou. Il retira alors ses chaussures et jeta ses pieds dans l'eau, laissant le courant les emporter jusqu'à ceux de Louis. Ils s’effleurèrent sans le vouloir et échangèrent un nouveau regard. Un regard qui disait tout ce qu'ils taisaient. Sans pouvoir se résister plus longtemps, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre en capturant les lèvres de l'autre. Louis entoura le dos de Harry de son bras gauche et s'accrocha à ses cheveux pour s'assurer que le bouclé ne le lâcherait pas. Mais Harry était trop bien pour avoir seulement peur. Il embrassait le garçon dont il rêvait depuis des mois et rien au monde n'aurait pu le faire fuir…

 

«  _T'as pas peur d'embrasser un inconnu? »_ l'interrogea Harry en s'écartant à peine.

 

Louis se mit à rire doucement et en voyant que sa réaction le faisait paniquer, il répliqua doucement : «  _Je déteste tout ce que je connais, tous les gens que je côtoie, la vie que je mène, tout ce que je peux voir alors... non, embrasser un inconnu ne me fait pas peur, encore moins quand il s'agit de toi. »_

 

Harry effleura à nouveau ses lèvres et vint délicatement glisser sa langue entre celles-ci. Louis répondit tout de suite au baiser en faisant passer sa jambe par dessus les siennes. Il s'assit sur ses cuisses alors que ses mains s'accrochaient à ses cheveux et sa nuque. Harry frissonna d'extase et ferma les yeux pour savourer au maximum ce moment. Comme une vengeance, il passa ses doigts froids dans le bas du dos de Louis et lui arracha un gémissement. Son sourire se mêla aussitôt à celui du châtain. Ils nageaient dans le bonheur, Harry les pieds dans l'eau et Louis pendu à ses lèvres.

Cela devint plus intense quand le châtain remua son bassin contre lui. Harry se mit à trembler et perdit le rythme. Sa respiration s'accéléra alors que les mouvements de Louis se faisaient plus prononcés. Ce dernier posa ses deux mains à plat contre ses omoplates et l'allongea tout doucement, sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. La tête de Harry se cala contre les planches de bois et ses mains vinrent immédiatement retrouver son dos qu'il caressa doucement. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il sentit que Louis tremblait autant que lui. Leurs baisers avaient un goût de magie. Harry avait l'impression d'embrasser pour la première fois. Il éprouvait tant de choses. De l'amour, de la joie, de la peur, du désir… Le simple fait de l'embrasser lui faisait de l'effet comme jamais. Louis ondulait délicatement contre lui, si délicatement qu'il ne sentait qu'à peine la friction entre leurs deux corps. Mais ça suffisait. C'était sans doute cela qu'on appelait l'alchimie. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se toucher, pas besoin d'être nus, pas besoin de se parler pendant des heures pour faire des étincelles à deux.

 

 _« Louis.. »_ souffla-t-il finalement.

 

L'intéressé dégagea ses mains de ses cheveux et les posa sur le sol pour se redresser. Son inconnu se mordait la lèvre en haletant. Il était beau. Ses boucles étaient totalement désordonnées mais ça lui allait bien. Louis fit glisser son index le long de ses joues écarlates et caressa des yeux le reste de son visage. Son regard était fiévreux et ses lèvres encore humides de leurs baisers.

 

_« Je suis pas loin de... »_

 

Louis se mit à rire non sans soupirer de soulagement. L'espèce d'un instant, il avait craint qu'Harry ne veuille pas la même chose que lui. Et à vrai dire Louis ne demandait pas grand-chose. Cette nuit, il voulait juste l'embrasser, glisser sa langue entre ses lèvres, caresser sa peau et se frotter à lui simplement pour sentir sa chaleur.

 

Et il le fit. Harry gémit en même temps que lui lorsqu'il mêla quelques mouvements de hanches à ses baisers langoureux. Il sentait que tout son corps allait lâcher. C'était si fort, sa tête lui tournait, son ventre grondait, son sang pulsait... et pourtant ils ne se touchaient même pas. Louis se mit à frissonner quand sa main vint effleurer ses fesses par dessus son caleçon. Son timide sourire à ce moment-là fit éclater un feu d'artifice dans le ventre d'Harry. Il ferma les yeux et savoura la pression de sa bouche contre son cou. Louis était doux. Tellement doux que ça le rendait fou.

 

Il emprisonna à nouveau ses lèvres, laissant glisser ses doigts le long de ses biceps pour trouver sa main et l'enlacer. Il y avait tellement de passion dans ses baisers qu'Harry en tremblait. Ça semblait presque désespéré, ils s'embrassaient comme s'ils s'étaient manqués pendant des années. Leurs souffles s'étaient synchronisés, leurs lèvres se mouvaient l'une sur l'autre, leur salive se mélangeaient. C'était sans doute fou mais ils avaient l'impression de ne former plus qu'un rien qu'en s'embrassant.

 

Lorsqu'il entendit Louis gémir contre sa bouche, qu'il sentit ses tremblements alors que son corps lâchait soudainement prise, Harry s'accrocha à sa peau, la marquant au passage de ses ongles, comme pour laisser une trace de lui que Louis pourrait regarder quand lui ne serait plus là. Lorsqu'il atteignit l'orgasme, il eut l'impression de perdre l'équilibre alors même que son corps était allongé sur le ponton. Ses pieds dans le vide tremblaient. Il les fit glisser le long des jambes de Louis qui se sépara pour le regarder et fondre dans son cou.

 

Ils étaient tous les deux venus comme ça, en s'embrassant. Harry ne savait pas s'il pouvait vraiment considérer cela comme un signe, le signe qu'ils étaient deux êtres complémentaires et fait pour être ensemble, deux âmes sœurs en somme, mais il le fit. Harry aimait les choses romantiques et ce qu'il venait de se passer l'était.

 

Louis se laissa tomber à côté de lui, soufflant tout l'air qu'il avait emmagasiné dans ses poumons. Harry chercha sa main à tâtons. Quand il la trouva, il mêla leurs doigts. Le châtain se tourna alors vers lui et attendit qu'Harry fasse de même pour lui sourire. Ils se regardèrent reprendre leur souffle. Louis avait plus de mal que lui à retrouver un rythme normal. Harry caressa la paume de sa main, geste qui lui valut un nouveau sourire de la part du châtain. A cet instant, une averse s’abattit sur eux. Ils se mirent à rire avant de se précipiter vers la voiture du bouclé. Louis ne lâcha pas sa main, pas même quand Harry lui ouvrit la portière pour qu'il entre dans le véhicule. Il le suivit et referma derrière lui. Les gouttes tombèrent férocement sur le pare-brise et firent presque sursauter Louis. L'averse était conséquente. Harry alluma le chauffage en constatant qu'ils étaient plus que trempés. Enfin, quand il se tourna vers Louis, il réalisa qu'il le fixait en se mordant la lèvre.

 

Il baissa la tête pour voir ce qui captait son attention et comprit que son torse se voyait à travers son tee-shirt imbibé d'eau. Louis semblait apprécier cette vision. Il se mit à sourire, fier de sa musculature et sans pouvoir se contrôler, il osa le passer par dessus sa tête. Le châtain parcourut son corps des yeux et vint dans la seconde capturer ses lèvres. Harry rit contre lui et l'attira à lui. La pluie continuait de terrasser le paysage mais ils s'en fichaient. Ils préféraient se perdre l'un dans l'autre.

 

Quelques heures plus tard, ils avaient migré sur la banquette arrière. La pluie ne s'était pas calmée et Harry ne voulait pas que cela arrive, car une fois que la tempête aurait cessé, il n'aurait plus d'excuse pour retarder son départ. En attendant, ils parlaient d'eux, faisant découvrir à l'autre qui ils étaient vraiment. Louis écoutait la voix d'Harry, la tête appuyé contre le siège central et ses doigts jouant avec ceux de son partenaire. Harry avait un peu de mal à parler quand il le touchait ainsi. C'était tellement insensé quand ils y pensaient. Ils s'étaient connus grâce à un mot griffonné au dos d'une addition et ils étaient maintenant là, à s'embrasser quand le silence reprenait place dans la voiture, à se tenir la main sans vouloir se lâcher, à se regarder en rougissant comme des débutants. Harry n'avait jamais été si heureux que maintenant… Mais il savait que toute cette magie aurait une fin.

 

Quand il avoua à Louis qu'il allait partir, ce dernier hocha la tête comme s'il le savait déjà. Sa façon brutale de couper tous leurs liens lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille et quand son oncle avait mentionné le départ d'un de ses employés, il avait rapidement fait le lien. Il n'avait pas demandé son prénom, ni même aucun détail sur Harry. Il avait simplement souhaité qu'il lui transmette un message… et maintenant ils savouraient ces derniers instants.

 

_« Je suppose qu'on ne s'écrira plus maintenant... ? »_

 

Louis n'osa même pas le regarder quand il posa cette question. Harry cessa tout mouvement avant de soupirer. Ils ne pouvaient pas commencer quelque chose comme ça, alors qu'il serait à des centaines de kilomètres de lui. Rester en contact ne ferait que les blesser. Le manque serait trop grand et difficile à gérer. Louis le comprenait autant que lui. Maintenant qu'ils avaient brisé la glace, il serait trop dur de revenir en arrière. Alors il était presque plus logique qu'ils rompent tous les liens avant de finir six pieds sous terre.

 

 _« Qu'on ne se reverrait peut-être même plus, et qu'on... »_ continua Louis avant de marquer une pause afin de retrouver ses mots. La situation les lui avait fait perdre subitement. L'idée même de perdre ce qu'il avait avec son inconnu était insoutenable... alors s'il disparaissait comme les souvenirs d'un rêve merveilleux qui s'effacent l’œil à peine ouvert, ce serait terrible. _« Et… qu'on finira par s'oublier… »_ ajouta-t-il, la voix brisée.

 

Harry releva la tête et la secoua en fronçant les sourcils. Même s'il l'aurait souhaité, voulu, imaginé, pensé et même s'il avait supplié un grand magicien, il n'aurait jamais pu l'oublier. Il y avait un lien trop fort entre eux, quelque chose qui ne pourrait jamais se perdre dans l'océan des souvenirs.

_« Non… Je ne t'oublierai pas. »_

 

_« Moi non plus. »_

 

Louis n'ajouta rien de plus. Si seulement Harry l'avait connu plus tôt. Peut-être qu'ils auraient vécu une belle histoire, il était certain qu'elle l'aurait été. Avec Louis tout semblait toujours plus merveilleux. Harry avait un point au cœur quand il réalisait que s'ils n'avaient que si peu de temps, c'était de sa faute. Il avait eu trop peur et maintenant il le payait au prix fort.

 

Il regarda sa montre et ferma les yeux. Il aurait dû être sur la route à cette heure-là. On l'attendait vers neuf heures le lendemain mais l'idée de laisser Louis le clouait sur place.

 

 _« Il faut que tu partes pas vrai ? »_ devina le châtain.

 

En redressant la tête, Harry se mit à trembler. Ça ressemblait à un mauvais rêve. La seconde d'avant, tout était parfait, l'ambiance, les couleurs, leurs odeurs, les sensations, les impressions, et maintenant ça se transformait en cauchemar. Il acquiesça et Louis vint l'embrasser longuement. Un dernier baiser avant la fin d'une histoire qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de construire. C'était presque plus dur que s'il y en avait eu une… Parce qu'ils pouvaient imaginer et imaginer, c'était ce qu'il y avait de pire.

 

En laissant Louis en bas de son immeuble, Harry ressentit quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. De la peur mêlée à de la peine. C'était étrange d'avoir mal à ce point pour un garçon avec qui il n'avait partagé qu'une seule nuit… Mais il y avait quelque chose entre eux que personne n'aurait pu comprendre. Ses amis se seraient moqués de lui s'ils leur avaient raconté cette histoire. Harry était fleur bleue et s'imaginait que le grand amour existait. Pour lui, Louis ressemblait en tout point à cette définition. Ils s'étaient juste connus trop tard, ou peut-être trop tôt. Peut-être qu'ils se retrouveraient un jour, dans cette vie ou dans une autre.

 

 _« Est-ce que je peux au moins savoir ton prénom ? »_ souffla Louis, avant de descendre du véhicule. 

 

Harry se pinça les lèvres et déglutit. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le sache, il voulait garder des choses à lui apprendre… s'ils se revoyaient.

 

_« Je te le dirai quand on se reverra... »_

 

_« Tu crois qu'on se reverra? »_

 

_« Seul l'avenir nous le dira... »_

 

Louis se pencha pour embrasser ses lèvres.

 

«  _Alors à un de ces jours, mon inconnu »_ dit-il en ouvrant la portière.

 

Harry le retint par la main. Louis le regarda, perdu.

 

 _«  On se donne rendez-vous à 23h, dans un futur inconnu? »_ proposa-t-il

 

 _« Mmh... »_ réfléchit Louis en souriant. _« 23h dans un futur inconnu... Je serai là »_ répondit-il en lui lançant un dernier regard.

 

Et puis il sortit du véhicule. Harry le regarda s'éloigner le cœur serré. Il avait envie de le retenir, de lui hurler de rester avec lui pour toujours mais la vie, ce n'était pas ça. Ils ne pouvaient pas tout quitter pour être ensemble, ça aurait été de la folie après seulement une soirée ensemble. Harry était un grand romantique mais il gardait les pieds sur terre. Louis et lui s'étaient connus à peine quelques mois trop tard et le temps, ça ne se remontait pas.

 

*

 

Sur la route, Harry ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d’œil sur la banquette arrière. Il espérait que Louis réapparaîtrait par magie… Mais aucun beau garçon aux yeux bleus ne se manifesta. Il n'y avait que ses souvenirs qui s'étaient perdus là… et un gilet trempé. Louis le lui avait laissé, comme lui avait osé lui donner son tee-shirt. Ça leur donnait l'impression que tout cela n'avait pas été qu'une illusion et ça le leur rappellerait s'ils se mettaient à douter à l'avenir. Car une histoire comme celle-là, ça finissait sûrement par se transformer en rêve… et ça disparaissait quand on n'arrivait plus à savoir si elle avait été réelle. Harry ne voulait pas oublier, jamais.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura donné envie d'en lire plus. Désolée, je sais qu'on ressent vachement le style d'écriture d'un OS mais bon, puisque c'en est un, j'espère que vous m'en voudrez pas trop de pas tout développer. 
> 
> Je profite de cette note pour dire que LIC aura une fin, j'ai simplement du mal à écrire ces derniers temps et il n'y a que pour Addi(c)tion que j'ai réussi à aligner deux mots alors... considérez Addi(c)tion comme une façon de me faire pardonner de l'attente, en espérant que je retrouverai très vite l'inspiration pour terminer comme il se doit LIC.


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

_**Chapitre 2** _

 

Le mois de novembre était froid. Horriblement froid. Harry buvait des centaines de cappuccinos pour se tenir chaud mais ça ne suffisait jamais. La neige ne cessait de tomber depuis une semaine et tout Londres était sous un manteau blanc. Depuis tout petit la neige le mettait de bonne humeur mais cette année-là, elle ne lui faisait pas grand-chose. Il lui semblait parfois que son bonheur était imparfait alors qu'il n'y avait rien qui motivait ces pensées-là. En un sens, il avait réussi sa vie, il était dans l'école de ses rêves et travaillait avec de grands stylistes, vivait même en colocation dans un beau quartier de Londres et ferait certainement un stage à Paris avant la fin de son année. Il vivait quelque chose d'incroyable mais quand il y pensait, il réalisait que toutes ces choses-là n'étaient que matérielles. Louis était plus que ça et il manquait à son quotidien. Comme un ingrédient magique dans une recette secrète. Pour lui, il manquait une pincée de Louis dans sa vie pour qu'il puisse la définir comme parfaite.

 

 _« On sort ce soir ? »_ lui demanda sa camarade.

 

Il s'était fait des amis parmi sa promo. Son colocataire Niall et une fille que tout le monde avait laissé à part au début de l'année. Au regard du peu d'amitié qui se tissait dans l'école, un trio, c'était énorme. Tous les élèves de leur promo ne pensaient qu'à la compétition, ils saccageaient les projets des autres pour leur propre confort. Harry détestait cette ambiance… Ses attentes s'étaient avérées bien loin de la réalité. Le stylisme était un monde étrange et très compétitif. Il n'aurait jamais pensé détester à ce point cet esprit qui régnait dans leur école… mais ce qu'il y apprenait relevait le tout.

 

 _« On verra »_ répondit-il en les saluant et grimpant dans son bus.

 

Il s'installa sur un siège près de la fenêtre et regarda le paysage londonien défiler sous ses yeux. Il enfonça ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles et lança de la musique. Sans trop savoir pourquoi – comme presque à chaque fois que cela lui arrivait – il pensa à Louis, se demandant ce qu'il faisait en ce moment-même, s'il pensait à lui, puis s'il avait trouvé quelqu'un, s'il l'avait oublié… Et le destin voulut qu'il ait une réponse exactement à ce moment-là car son téléphone vibra sur ses genoux. Son cœur cessa de battre quand il découvrit _son_ prénom sur l'écran.

 

Louis – 15h14

_Tu sais quoi ? Victor Hugo était un abruti. Parce que le bonheur, il est loin d'être dans l'inconnu. Ça tue de ne rien savoir._

 

Harry se mordit la lèvre et ressentit une terrible douleur dans la poitrine. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il était censé répondre ni même s'il avait le droit de le faire. Cela faisait quatre mois qu'ils s'étaient quitté en bas de chez Louis et ils ne s'étaient rien envoyé depuis. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui leur manquait… Mais se parler sans savoir s'ils se reverraient un jour n'était pas envisageable. Alors ils faisaient comme si le manque ne les atteignait pas alors qu'il les détruisait.

 

Louis – 15h16

_Tu me manques… C'est affreux._

 

Harry ferma les yeux et rangea son téléphone dans sa poche. Lui aussi lui manquait. Tous les jours. Ça lui arrivait souvent de rêver de Louis, de leurs baisers sur le ponton. Il se réveillait chaque matin avec une boule au ventre quand cela arrivait. Et en ce moment, c'était tous les jours. Le manque faisait des ravages.

 

*

 

Louis s'installa à sa table habituelle et sortit son téléphone. Mona vint lui apporter son plateau et s'attarda pour le regarder. Depuis le départ de Harry, elle avait remarqué qu'il était moins renfermé dans ses livres et plus ouvert au monde. Mais il passait son temps à regarder la porte des cuisines en espérant quelque chose qui ne venait pas. Mona avait fini par comprendre qu'il attendait Harry. Elle avait deviné depuis un moment qu'ils avaient eu une aventure. Harry lui demandait parfois de ses nouvelles, ça restait rare mais ça voulait dire beaucoup. Louis n'en parlait jamais. Il restait muet et passa son temps à demander son addition, quand bien même il ne payait rien. C'était aussi quelque chose qui l'avait aidée à comprendre ce qu'il y avait entre eux. Louis n'avait jamais eu besoin d'addition avant l'arrivée de Harry et un jour, il s'était mis à la réclamer. C'était Harry qui la plaçait toujours sur son plateau. Elle avait bien été obligée de faire le lien.

 

Ce jour-là, juste après avoir pris la commande de Louis, elle reçut un message d'Harry. Discrètement et caché derrière le comptoir, elle le lut.

 

Harry Styles – 20h51

_Hey Mona ! Je sais que tu ne me dois absolument rien mais j'ai un service à te demander. Est-ce que tu pourrais transmettre quelque chose à Louis pour moi ?_

 

Mona releva la tête pour vérifier que son patron n'était pas là et répondit à Harry.

 

Mona – 20h52

_Tout ce que tu voudras. J'aime être l'entremetteuse ;)_

 

Harry lui répondit rapidement.

 

Harry Styles – 20h53

_Ça va te sembler fou mais… écris-lui ça au dos de son addition : « Je me suis peut-être trompé sur Victor Hugo mais pas sur nous. PS : Le manque ça craint. ». Merci Mona._

 

Mona s'exécuta et apporta le plateau repas au châtain qui se jeta sur son sandwich sans faire attention à l'écriture qui ornait son addition. Quand ses yeux se posèrent dessus, il le lâcha pour le lire. Son cœur se fendit. Harry ne l'oubliait pas. Il pensait même à perpétuer leurs traditions. Il eut le réflexe de regarder autour de lui si Harry n'était pas là quelque part… mais il n'y avait aucun brun aux yeux verts dans la pièce… Il récupéra son téléphone sur la table et tapa activement une réponse.

 

Louis – 21h23

_Craindre, c'est même pas assez fort. Le manque c'est de la merde … Merci pour ton message. Je suppose que tu ne voudras pas me répondre ici mais tu m'as pas dit que moi je n'avais pas le droit de le faire alors… j'espère que tu voudras bien de mes quelques messages. J'ai tellement besoin de t'écrire. Je me demande sans cesse ce que tu fais et ça m'empêche de me concentrer. J'ai pas lu un seul livre depuis ton départ. J'y arrive pas. Je ne sais même pas si j'arrive concrètement à quelque chose. Ma vie sans toi est un vrai carnage. Je sais qu'on a pas besoin des autres pour vivre, j'en suis parfaitement conscient... mais je crois en revanche qu'on a tous besoin de quelqu'un à qui offrir nos sourires quand on se sent bien, quand on est heureux, quand le soleil pointe le bout de son nez alors qu'il neige ou qu'il pleut. J'ai besoin de toi pour sourire dans ces moments-là. Y a que toi qui as tenté de me montrer ce que valait la vie, et j'aurais voulu que tu ne cesses jamais de me dire toutes ces choses. Parce que je me rends compte que ça faisait partie des choses qui me rendaient heureux. Tu me rendais heureux, même si tu ne m'approchais jamais. C'est fou parce qu'avant j'adorais qu'un mur nous sépare et aujourd'hui je voudrais qu'il n'y ait plus rien qui le fasse. Pardon d'être revenu dans ta vie comme ça, j'avais seulement peur que tu m'oublies. Si tu préfères ne plus rien recevoir, dis-le. Promis je ne t'écrirai plus. Mais si tu veux bien de mes messages, alors je t'en enverrai chaque fois que je penserai à toi (tout le temps)._

 

*

 

Harry acheva sa lecture du message de Louis et fondit en larmes. L'absence semblait vraiment leur faire autant de mal à l'un qu'à l'autre. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il éprouverait toutes ces choses. Ça lui faisait mal parce qu'il avait toujours voulu le réconforter, l'encourager et en partant, il avait fait tout le contraire.

 

Il appuya sur appeler et avant même que Louis ne puisse décrocher, il raccrocha. C'était un oui. Il espérait que Louis comprendrait. Il voulait de ses nouvelles chaque fois qu'il penserait à lui parce que lui aussi, pensait à lui tout le temps.

 

Louis – 21h34

_Je suppose que c'est un oui ?_

 

Harry réitéra.

 

Louis – 21h36

_Dis-moi inconnu, pourquoi tu ne fais jamais rien comme les autres ? Tu me surprendras toujours…_

 

Louis - 21h37

_J'ai le droit de poser des questions ? Si oui, un appel, si non, deux._

 

Harry sourit en lisant sa proposition et le bipa une fois.

 

Louis – 21h41

_Est-ce que je te manque ?_

 

Un appel.

 

Louis – 21h45

_Beaucoup ?_

 

Un appel.

 

Louis – 21h49

_Toi aussi… Est-ce que tu penses parfois à moi ?_

 

Un appel.

 

Harry s'enfonça sous ses draps en souriant bêtement. C'était de la torture de ne pas lui répondre directement mais ça l'excitait tellement de faire les choses ainsi. Il aimait leur histoire si peu ordinaire et il raffolait de leurs petites différences qui la rendaient merveilleuse.

 

Le nouveau message de Louis tarda à arriver. Harry se demandait s'il ne s'était pas endormi puis repensa au fait qu'il ne quittait jamais le restaurant avant vingt deux heures. Il adorait prendre son temps. Harry n'avait jamais été contre cette idée, ça lui permettait de l'observer plus longtemps.

 

Louis – 22h01

_Est-ce que tu as quelqu'un ?_

 

Deux appels.

 

Louis – 22h03

_Moi non plus. Je cherche personne en fait. Je crois qu'ils seraient tous nuls comparé à toi._

 

Deux appels.

 

Louis – 22h05

_Pense ce que tu veux mais aucun ne t'arrive à la cheville… Est-ce que tu crois aux âmes-sœurs ?_

 

Harry déglutit. Oui il croyait. Oui il considérait Louis comme la sienne. Oui il avait peur de le lui dire. Mais non, il ne se dégonfla pas.

 

Un appel.

 

Louis – 22h07.

_Je crois que tu es la mienne._

 

Harry grogna et esquissa un sourire. Il récupéra le gilet de Louis sous son oreiller et le serra contre lui. Il appuya ensuite sur appeler pour le biper. _Oui, tu es la mienne comme je suis la tienne._

 

Louis – 22h15

_Il faut que je rentre me coucher. Est-ce que je peux recommencer demain ? (et après-demain ? Et après après demain ?)_

 

Trois appel.

 

Louis ne répondit pas immédiatement, Harry devina qu'il était en train de rentrer chez lui et dut se faire rage pour ne pas lui envoyer un message afin de savoir s'il ne lui était rien arrivé.

 

Louis – 22h27

_Je vais décréter que ces trois appels manqués signifient oui. De toute façon, même si c'est un non, je réessayerai. T'as répondu ce soir, ça veut dire que tu répondras les autres fois. Bonne nuit inconnu. (pardon pour ce surnom si froid… j'ose pas t'en donner d'autre)_

 

Un appel.

 

Louis – 22h30

_Je comprends pas trop si c'est pour ma première phrase ou pas :/ tu veux que je change de surnom ?_

 

Un appel.

 

Louis – 22h31

_Amour ?_

 

En voyant le surnom, Harry défaillit. Louis le rendait complètement fou. Comment avait-il pu se passer de lui pendant quatre fichus mois ? C'était vraiment une perle, de celle qu'on ne trouvait que dans les profondeurs et maintenant qu'il savait ce que c'était de vivre sans, il s'ordonnait de ne plus jamais, jamais, jamais laisser autant de jours les séparer.

 

Louis – 22h33

_Pardon..._

 

Un appel.

 

Louis – 22h36

_Oui ?_

 

Un appel.

 

Louis – 22h38

_D'accord. Alors tu seras mon Amour maintenant..._

 

Un appel.

 

Louis – 22h40

_Bonne nuit Amour._

 

Trois appel.

 

*

 

La routine s'installa aussi vite qu'ils étaient tombés amoureux. En à peine quelques heures. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'Harry passait ses journées pendu à son téléphone. Sans dire un mot et assis à côté de lui, ses amis le regardaient appeler un numéro et raccrocher sans cesse. Harry se fichait vraiment de ce que les gens pouvaient bien penser. Ça ne comptait plus vraiment.

Mais cette habitude qu'ils avaient tous les deux pris semblait plaire à Louis puisqu'il renvoyait toujours un message. En fait depuis le soir où il avait trouvé le mot de Harry sur son addition, ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés. On aurait pu penser que parce que la conversation était à sens unique, les sujets s'épuiseraient vite mais bien au contraire. Ils avaient toujours quelque chose à se raconter. Quand Louis se confiait à Harry sur quelque chose de personnel, ce dernier lui faisait passer un message. Il ne voulait pas que Mona puisse le lire alors il lui envoyait par courrier. Harry aurait pu l'envoyer directement à Louis mais il avait peur de passer pour un fou s'il lui avouait qu'il se souvenait de son adresse. Quand il appréciait quelqu'un, son cerveau avait tendance à stocker un très grand nombre d'informations. Avec Louis, il devait en être à au moins dix hangars. Chaque petit mot qu'il lui écrivait était gardé précieusement dans un coin de sa tête. Harry faisait très attention à ne rien oublier. Il aimait avoir la sensation que Louis était totalement transparent pour lui.

 

Il écoutait ses amis parler de leur stage de fin d'année en avalant ses pâtes quand son téléphone vibra. Comme à son habitude, il lâcha tout ce qu'il tenait dans les mains pour y répondre. Ses camarades n'y prêtèrent même pas attention tant c'était monnaie courante.

 

Louis – 12h51

_Bleu ou rose ? Bleu, un appel. Rose, deux._

 

Ses messages parvenaient toujours à le faire sourire. Le contenu était peut-être insignifiant mais ça avait quand même son importance. Qu'il lui raconte combien de temps il avait attendu à la machine à café ou qu'il lui parle du temps au dehors, Harry trouvait cela intéressant. Il aimait que Louis pense à lui quand il avait envie de dire des choses aussi futiles. C'est souvent les conversations futiles qui en disent longs sur l'attachement d'une personne. S'il pouvait aussi bien lui raconter des histoires sans intérêt que lui confier ses plus grands secrets, cela signifiait qu'il se sentait libre de parler de tout avec lui. Harry voulait que Louis voit les choses ainsi. Il pouvait tout lui dire.

 

Deux appels.

 

Louis – 12h54

_Alors ce sera ma cravate rose. Je dois être élégant et convainquant aujourd'hui. Je me suis dit que ton avis pourrait me porter chance._

 

Un appel.

 

Louis – 12h58

_C'est frustrant de ne pas savoir ce que tu entends par là. T'as envie de savoir pourquoi ?_

 

Un appel.

 

Louis – 13h01

_J'aurais bien voulu faire le mec sadique et dire que j'avais un rencard mais… lol_

 

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Il y avait bien une chose qui le dérangeait dans le fait de ne pas pouvoir lui répondre : Louis le faisait toujours languir. Il avait le don de le frustrer. C'était difficile de ne pas craquer quand il disait des choses de ce genre. La jalousie s'éveillait peu à peu. Louis aimait le tester et même si Harry crisait, il adorait ça aussi. Ce petit jeu de séduction était surprenant, parce que personne sur cette planète n'aurait eu l'idée de charmer quelqu'un en le frustrant. Ou peut-être que si, mais jamais de la façon Louis. Harry avait décidé de renommer ses techniques de drague en y apposant son nom. C'était vraiment un truc qui ne se trouvait nulle part ailleurs et ça collait bien à leur histoire. Ils vivaient des choses complètement étranges mais toujours aussi géniales.

 

Louis 13h04

_En vérité mon oncle a des relations dans la com et a réussi à m'avoir un entretien dans une boîte de marketing. Je sais pas si tu te souviens, il était tard que je t'en ai parlé et ça remonte à loin, mais c'est un peu marche ou crève ce milieu et c'est encore plus difficile de trouver du boulot par ici parce qu'il y a pas grand-chose à promouvoir. Du coup… mon oncle a cherché ailleurs pcq il a bien vu que j'en avais assez de m'occuper de gamins toute la journée (ok babysitter c'est cool mais c'est épuisant quand on a pas de patience). Bref, il a fini par trouver une boîte qui emploie des représentants voyageurs (ce qui implique des déplacements entre la filiale et la maison mère) et ce qui m'intéresse vraiment c'est que la maison mère (là où je serais amené à me rendre donc) se trouve... à Croydon._

 

Croydon. Harry s'étouffa en lisant ce nom. C'était à moins d'une heure de Londres en voiture et peut-être même un quart d'heure en train. C'était la porte à côté quand on savait qu'il y avait actuellement sept heures de route entre leurs deux positions.

 

Louis – 13h06

_Je pense que tu comprends pourquoi je tiens tant à être convainquant._

 

Faisait-il cela parce qu'il s'agissait du seul poste qu'il avait trouvé ou pour se rapprocher de lui ? Ça aurait été possible. Louis répétait toujours qu'il lui manquait et qu'il rêvait de le revoir. Harry était effrayé à l'idée qu'il puisse faire une telle chose simplement pour lui.

 

Louis – 13h10

_Tu penses que je suis dingue ?_

 

Deux appels.

 

Louis – 13h12

_Alors pourquoi ce silence ? Tu crois que je devrais pas me présenter ?_

 

Deux appels.

 

Louis – 13h15

_Mais il y a un mais ?_

 

Un appel.

 

Louis – 13h18

_Je vais mettre la bleue dans ce cas._

 

Deux appels.

 

Louis – 13h21

Tu sais ça ne nous oblige à rien... Si t'as pas envie de me voir, je me ferai discret lorsque je viendrai à Londres et t'auras pas à te forcer à quoi que ce soit.

 

Harry grogna en lisant son message. Il comprenait tout de travers. Il avait vraiment envie de le revoir et il voulait qu'il décroche ce poste mais il avait peur. C'était de la folie. S'il venait à Londres, Harry serait incapable de le laisser repartir. Il savait être raisonnable mais il y avait des limites. C'était pour ça qu'il flippait. Louis ne réalisait pas à quel point ce genre de nouvelles pouvait le rendre malade. Et puis... s'ils n'y arrivaient pas plus quand ils seraient l'un à côté de l'autre ? Et si leur histoire finissait par être un véritable fiasco ? Louis lui reprocherait-il d'avoir tout fait pour lui quand lui avait fui pour les mêmes raisons ?

 

Deux appels.

 

Louis – 13h24

_Je sais pas ce que tu attends de moi. Je comprends plus rien..._

 

Harry soupira et s'excusa au près de ses amis en leur disant qu'il revenait dans cinq minutes. Une fois devant son école, il s'appuya contre le mur et se maudit d'être si faible.

 

Il y eut de longues sonneries pendant lesquelles Harry faillit raccrocher mais Louis finit par décrocher. Aucun d'eux ne voulut commencer la conversation. Le silence parlait déjà beaucoup pour eux et c'était plaisant de savoir l'autre à l'autre bout du fil. C'était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un baiser. Silencieux, apaisant, excitant et mystérieux. Harry pouvait entendre la respiration de Louis. Ça lui fit un effet monstre. Il ferma les yeux et soupira.

 

 _« Mets la rose… »_ dit-il avant d'ajouter  _: « C'est un ordre. »_

 

Louis déglutit.

 

 _« Bonjour… »_ répondit-il timidement.

 

Harry sourit. Il était si précieux. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'il ait craqué pour lui dès le premier jour. En un seul mot, il pouvait attendrir toute une contrée.

 

 _« Bonjour »_ succomba Harry

 

 _« On a craqué à ce que je vois ? »_ glissa timidement Louis.

 

_« On peut s'accorder quelques petites douceurs pendant un régime non ? »_

 

Le rire de Louis lui parvint quelques secondes plus tard. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

 

_« Oh oui oui bien sûr mais tu sais moi j'ai jamais tenu plus d'un jour en faisant des régimes »_

 

 _« Toi faire un régime ? »_ s'étonna Harry. « _T'en as pas besoin. »_

 

_« Tu m'as pas connu gamin. J'aurais pu jouer Bouffi dans Casper et Wendy »_

 

Sans pouvoir se contrôler, Harry explosa de rire. C'était la première fois depuis des siècles qu'il ne s'était pas lâché comme ça. Louis lui faisait du bien, sa voix

 

_« Tu devais être mignon… Enfin c'était sûrement moins qu'aujourd'hui. »_

 

_« Oh…ça je sais pas... »_

 

Harry se tut et Louis n'eut pas l'air décidé à engager à nouveau la conversation. Une minute passa alors qu'ils s'écoutaient à travers ce silence.

 

 _« Je veux pas que tu penses que je suis contre »_ se décida enfin à dire Harry. _« J'ai juste peur que tu le fasses pour de mauvaises raisons. »_

 

Louis soupira.

 

 _« Non, il n'y a pas que ça »_ dit Louis. _« Ça joue, c'est vrai. Avoir la possibilité de te voir me donne vraiment envie de me battre pour avoir ce job mais… Ce serait aussi super pour ma carrière. Je pourrais être amené à aller sur le littoral français et c'est vraiment quelque chose qui me tente. Je risque même de rencontrer un paquet de monde et avec l'expérience que ça va m'apporter, je pourrais me permettre de postuler pour de grandes boîtes... alors voilà. Mais sache que si je le faisais pour toi, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise raison. »_

 

Harry resta pensif quelques instants. Peu importe ce que lui proposait Louis, il était capable d'accepter sur le champ. Plus il l'entendait, plus il se rappelait ce qu'ils avaient vécu... Et il rêvait d'avoir une seconde nuit avec lui.

 

 _« T'aimes la France ? »_ dit simplement Harry.

 

_« La Bretagne. J'y allais petit. »_

 

_« Je vois. Je suis fan de Paris moi. »_

 

 _« Tu rigoles pas toi »_ rit Louis.

 

_« C'est pas de ma faute, j'crois que tous les stylistes ont un truc pour Paris. Ça doit être la pollution, à mon avis ça attaque comme la drogue. C'est sûrement pour ça qu'ils sont si créatifs là-bas. »_

 

Entendre Louis rire deux fois en cinq minutes, c'était vraiment bon signe. Harry se félicita pour cette réussite.

 

_« Tu crois qu'on est fous ? demanda soudainement Louis. »_

 

Harry se posait souvent la question. Ils s'étaient connus à peine six mois plus tôt, n'avaient passé qu'une soirée ensemble et pourtant, c'était comme s'ils avaient été en couple pendant des années. Alors oui, forcément c'était un peu dingue d'être tant attaché à l'un et à l'autre mais parfois ces choses-là ne s'expliquaient pas. L'amour n'était pas un truc très rationnel aux yeux de Harry, alors si on ajoutait Louis à l'équation, ça ne pouvait qu'être déraisonnable.

 

 _« Les folies sont les seules choses qu'on ne regrette jamais… »_ cita Harry.

 

 _« Wilde »_ répondit Louis en devinant la source. _« Lui je l'aime bien. »_

 

_« Mmh... J'aimais bien Hugo. »_

 

Louis fronça les sourcils.

 

 _« M'a déçu lui »_ plaisanta Louis, tout en baissant les yeux vers sa montre. _« Ça va être l'heure Amour. J'ai rendez-vous à 13h45… »_

 

Le surnom pétrifia Harry sur place. Mais dans le bon sens. Il avait juste perdu l'usage de la parole et de son cerveau. Ça disjonctait à l'intérieur en fait. Parce que ça lui faisait un truc totalement inédit. Le lire était plaisant, l'entendre était jouissif. Il avait presque l'impression que des fleurs lui poussaient dans le ventre. La voix de Louis réveillait tout un tas de désirs.

 

 _« Allô ? »_ l’interpella-t-il.

 

 _« Pardon… J'ai pas encore l'habitude de ton surnom »_ avoua-t-il en rougissant.

 

_« Oh. »_

 

Son sourire s'entendit dans sa voix.

 

 _« J'ai pris l'habitude de t'appeler comme ça dans mes rêves »_ ajouta-t-il.

 

_« Tu rêves de moi ? »_

 

 _« Toutes les nuits »_ avoua Louis.

 

_« Je comprends pas que ça ouvre pas de faille alors, parce que moi aussi. »_

 

 _« Tu voudrais qu'on se rejoigne dans nos rêves ? »_ rit Louis. _« Ce serait tellement cool si c'était possible... »_

 

 _« Faut qu'on essaye cette nuit !_ déclara Harry.

 

Deux grands gamins, c'était ce qu'ils étaient. Louis rit mais l'idée l'enchantait. Se bercer d'illusions n'était pas toujours une mauvaise chose et ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'allaient jamais se revoir... Un beau jour, il recroiserait son regard et il était même persuadé qu'il toucherait à nouveau à ses lèvres... Si Harry lui en laissait le droit.

 

 _« Faut que je file, l'heure tourne. J'espère que je t'entendrai à nouveau dans pas longtemps… Pas seulement dans mes rêves »_ précisa-t-il au cas où il n'aurait pas compris le sous entendu.

 

_« Ça arrivera, t'en fais pas pour ça. »_

 

Si Louis n'aurait dû retenir qu'une seule chose de cette conversation, c'était que Harry comptait rappeler. Ça lui donna la force nécessaire pour cartonner son entretien. Harry le motivait bien trop. C'était devenu carrément insensé mais Louis et le sens, ça faisait huit de toute façon… Alors que lui et Amour, ça faisait un.

 

 

*

 

En entrant dans le restaurant de son oncle, Louis remarqua immédiatement que sa table était prise. Il soupira et se mit à la table du fond. Mona prit rapidement sa commande et entra dans les cuisines. Curieux, Louis la suivit des yeux et constata que de sa place, il avait vu sur une partie de la cuisine. S'il l'avait su avant la départ de Harry, il s'y serait installé plus tôt.

 

Louis – 20h36

_Bonsoir Amour._

 

Plus il utilisait ce surnom, plus Louis l'aimait. Harry ou le surnom. Au final, c'était la même chose. Ses sentiments pour lui ne cessaient de grandir. Louis ne pensait pas que cela serait possible de tomber amoureux d'un garçon qu'il n'avait connu qu'une nuit et pourtant...

 

Un appel.

 

Louis – 20h41

_Je viens de réaliser qu'il y avait quelque chose de très injuste entre nous. Toi tu as un beau surnom et moi j'en ai aucun. J'exige que tu m'en trouves un. Tout de suite._

 

Quelques minutes plus tard, son plateau se posa devant lui. Harry ne lui avait toujours pas répondu mais Louis savait pourquoi. Sa réponse était sur son addition. Il connaissait si bien Harry qu'il aurait pu en mettre sa main à couper.

 

Il retourna le bout de papier et se mit à sourire bêtement en lisant son message : _« Est-ce que Cœur te conviendrait ? Love »_. Son ventre se tordit de plaisir et il ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux en imaginant la voix d'Harry prononcer ce surnom. Et bon sang, ce que c'était excitant. Cœur allait si bien avec Amour.

 

Louis – 20h51

_Cœur aime beaucoup le surnom qu'Amour veut lui donner._

 

Un appel.

 

Le sourire aux lèvres, Louis relut le message sur l'addition et bloqua soudainement sur la fin. Il était tellement heureux d'y trouver son surnom qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ce qui suivait. Ce n'était pas une véritable déclaration, c'en était même loin mais ça faisait du bien. Harry lui montrait qu'il tenait à lui de toutes les façons possible.

 

Louis – 20h54

_Love love love :)_

 

Trois appels.

 

Il fallait vraiment qu'ils se décident sur le sens à donner à ce signal-là. Harry lui faisait sans cesse et Louis pensait parfois qu'il servait de « je ne sais pas » mais dans un moment comme celui-là, il avait une tout autre signification. Ça se sentait.

 

*

 

Il neigeait encore pour Noël. Ça rendait Harry euphorique. Cet hiver était glacial et même s'il râlait tous les matins parce que ses doigts étaient congelés, il était heureux de voir la ville sous un manteau blanc en permanence. Les lumières des guirlandes coloraient le ciel et la neige. C'était comme dans une histoire pour enfant. La ville était multicolore. Londres était bien plus jolie comme cela. Harry aurait adoré envoyer une photo de sa vue à Louis mais il ne pouvait pas alors il se contentait de les sauvegarder pour plus tard... Parce qu'ils allaient se revoir.

 

Le réveillon de Harry serait simple. Sa mère avait fait le voyage jusqu'à Londres pour le passer avec lui. Il iraient la chercher à l'hôtel où elle logeait puis ils se rendraient dans un restaurant qui servait les meilleurs desserts au monde. Soirée simple, mais parfaite. On n'a jamais besoin de strass et de paillettes pour passer de bons moments avec les gens qu'on aime... Ce sont eux les strass et les paillettes.

 

Il enfilait son blaser devant son miroir quand il entendit son portable vibrer sur son lit. Il y jeta un coup d’œil et perdit son sourire instantanément.

 

Louis – 18h54

_C'était mon anniversaire aujourd'hui. Joyeux anniversaire Louis._

 

Harry n'hésita pas plus longtemps, il appuya sur appeler et patienta, patienta, patienta sans que Louis ne décroche.

 

Louis – 18h56

_C'est un appel, une erreur ou ta façon de me souhaiter un bon anniversaire?_

 

Louis adorait leurs conversations atypiques mais il avait quand même beaucoup de mal avec le fait qu'il était le seul à parler. Les seules réponses qu'Harry pouvaient lui donner étaient oui ou non. Ce n'était jamais simple de deviner ce qu'il entendait par ces appels quand son message ne se prêtait pas à ce genre de réponses.

 

Le prénom de Harry s'afficha à nouveau sur l'écran et lorsqu'il ne disparut pas, Louis décrocha en tremblant.

 

 _« C'était un appel »_ dit finalement Harry.

 

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand il entendit sa voix rauque à l'autre bout du fil.

 

_« Joyeux anniversaire Louis... »_

 

Louis soupira avant d'éclater en sanglot. C'était soudain et lui-même en fut le premier étonné. Sa journée avait été dure et il en prenait seulement conscience. Entendre à nouveau la voix de Harry après près de trois semaines lui faisait quelque chose de fort. Il se sentait libéré… tellement que les vannes du désespoir s'étaient ouvertes en même temps que celles de la joie. Il s'en voulait de faire subir cela à Harry alors qu'il semblait si enjoué à l'idée de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire.

 

 _« Louis… »_ murmura Harry.

 

 _« Je suis désolé »_ s'excusa-t-il immédiatement. _« J'ai eu une rude journée et t'entendre là maintenant ça arrange pas vraiment les choses. »_

 

_« Pourquoi ? »_

 

_« Je vais pas t'embêter avec ça. »_

 

 _« Tu m'as déjà embêté ? »_ répondit Harry, doucement.

 

_« Je... Je sais pas quoi te dire en fait... je comprends moi-même rien à tout ça. »_

 

Louis avait lâché cette phrase comme la balle d'un silencieux surprenait sa victime. Sans prévenir. Sa voix était froide mais sans trop l'être. Il y avait des tonnes de nuances dans le ton qu'il avait utilisé. Comme si tous ses sentiments s'étaient emmêlé pour sortir en sac de nœuds et donner l'impression qu'il lui en voulait. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était juste sincère. Pas seulement avec Harry, il l’était aussi avec lui-même. C'était difficile de mettre des mots sur une situation qu'il était incapable de s'expliquer. Tout cela était si surprenant et impensable que même lui n'y comprenait rien.

 

_« J'ai pas une famille très conventionnelle… Je suis l'enfant indésiré du premier mariage de ma mère. Elle s'est remariée quand j'avais trois ans et a eu quatre filles. A partir du moment où elles sont arrivées, j'ai cessé d'exister pour elle. Même si j'étais lucide sur le fait qu'elle ne m'aimait pas comme elle aurait dû, quelque part j'espérais que je me faisais des films, que j'exagérais... Je ne pensais pas être si transparent à ses yeux... Et puis je suis passé chez moi aujourd'hui. »_

 

A la manière dont il acheva sa phrase, Harry devina que quelque chose s'était passé chez lui. Louis semblait tremblant, sa respiration irrégulière.

 

 _« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »_ demanda Harry à voix très basse.

 

_« Elle m'avait oublié. »_

 

_« Quoi ? »_

 

_« Elle avait mis la table pour eux et avait oublié mon couvert. Quand mes sœurs sont venues me souhaiter mon anniversaire, elle s'est tournée vers moi. Elle avait ce regard, celui qu'elle a toujours quand elle réalise qu'elle a oublié de faire quelque chose… Je pensais qu'elle se rattraperait mais elle s'est contentée de me demander si je mangeais avec eux ce soir pour le réveillon. »_

 

_« Oh... »_

 

_« Elle ne m'avait jamais fait un coup pareil. Tu vois, elle m'a viré de chez nous parce qu'elle avait besoin d'une chambre pour mes petites sœurs, et là j'ai rien dit parce qu'elle n'avait pas tort. Elle m'a coupé les vivres parce qu'ils vivaient à six avec le seul salaire de mon beau-père, là non plus je n'ai rien dit parce qu'elle avait raison. Elle a cessé d'appeler parce qu'elle n'avait plus le temps avec quatre filles dont deux gamines et j'ai rien dit non plus parce que je voulais que ma mère soit présente pour elles... J'ai jamais rien dit parce que je lui ai toujours trouvé des excuses mais aujourd'hui j'en ai aucune. Ça m'a tellement blessé que j'ai prétexté avoir quelque chose de prévu et je suis allé marcher au bord du lac. J'ai passé plusieurs heures à me demander si je te devais te déranger pour ça. J'ai l'impression d'être un gamin à qui on refuse de céder mais... Mais j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un. C'est tombé sur toi. Ça tombe toujours sur toi... Je savais que je n'aurais pas de réponse et j'en attendais pas vraiment, pas comme ça en tout cas, je voulais juste... te savoir là. Mais... mais je suis content que tu l'aies fait… »_

 

Sa voix était maintenant tremblante. Harry lui accorda quelques secondes de répit avant d'enchaîner avec sa question.

 

_« Tu me l'aurais dit ? »_

 

_« Que ça n'allait pas ? Non. »_

 

_« Tu ne me fais pas confiance ? »_

 

Louis soupira. Il était à des années lumières de la réalité.

 

_« C'est pas ça du tout... J'ai confiance en toi. J'ai juste peur que mes problèmes te fassent fuir. Ça effraie souvent les gens. T'as dû remarquer que je suis pas le mec le plus joyeux qui soit, pourtant je suis heureux, c'est juste que… Certaines choses minent parfois mon moral. Je suis comme tout le monde je suppose. Mais quand ça implique ma relation non existante avec ma mère, c'est le pire parce que ça me rend incapable d'éprouver autre chose que de l'affliction. Je prends trop à cœur ces choses-là. »_

 

C'était la première fois que Louis se confiait vraiment à lui. C'était différent de la fois où il lui avait écrit qu'il lui manquait. Cette fois, Louis semblait à deux doigts de s'effondrer. Et Harry se sentait deux fois plus mal. Il avait enfin mis le doigt sur ce qui rendait Louis parfois si distant et il aurait aimé qu'il n'ait pas à porter un si gros poids sur les épaules. Louis ne méritait pas ce qu'on lui faisait subir.

 

 _« Tu veux que je te raconte une histoire ? »_ proposa Harry, un peu soudainement. _« L'histoire d'un garçon merveilleux qui ne devrait pas laisser sa mère le mettre plus bas que terre ? Et qui devrait encore moins se rabaisser pour elle ? »_

 

_« Tu pourrais me la raconter cent fois que ça n'y changerait rien. Je suis faible. »_

 

_« Et si je te racontais l'histoire de Cœur qui meurt d'envie de faire un câlin à Amour ? »_

 

Louis se mit à sourire.

 

_« Je crois que j'ai bien envie de l'entendre celle-là oui. »_

 

_« Bonne réponse »_

 

Harry posa ses fesses sur son lit et regarda sa montre. Il avait un peu plus d'une demi-heure avant de devoir filer. Ça lui laissait largement de temps pour réconforter Louis en lui avouant à demi-mot qu'il était complètement dingue de lui.

 

_*_

 

Louis – 0h01

_BONNE ANNEE AMOUR._

 

Trois appels.

 

Louis – 0h10

_J'AI UNE BONNE NOUVELLE A T'ANNONCER._

 

Un appel.

 

Louis – 0h27

_Foutue nouvelle année, le réseau est saturé._

 

Un appel.

 

Louis – 0h44

_JE PEUX PAS ATTENDRE DESOLE. JE VIENS A LONDRES FIN JANVIER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

 

Trois appels.

 

Louis – 0h59

_Est-ce qu'on s'y verra ?_

 

Un appel.

 

 _« On s'y verra »_ répondit Harry sans pouvoir s'empêcher de sourire.

 

Il allait revoir Louis. Enfin.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour changer, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Il se passe pas énormément de choses mais je trouve ça quand même mignon. Comme vous pouvez vous y attendre, tout ne sera pas aussi simple qu'il n'y paraît. J'ai glissé un petit indice sur LE gros problème qu'ils vont rencontrer par la suite, je sais pas si vous allez le repérer mais bon ahah 
> 
> PS : J'espère qu'il ne reste pas trop de fautes dans ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression de plus les remarquer à force :(
> 
> #additionfic


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3** _

 

 

Le train venait de s'arrêter en gare de Londres. Harry attendait déjà devant le quai en tremblant. C'était stressant. Ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis six mois et lui-même avait changé. Il avait préféré couper ses cheveux à hauteur de ses oreilles et laisser sa barbe pousser un peu. Ce n'était pas un grand changement mais il craignait que Louis ne le reconnaisse pas. D'autant plus que lorsqu'ils s'étaient vus pour la dernière fois, il faisait encore nuit. On paraissait toujours plus beau la nuit alors peut-être qu'au jour, Louis voudrait fuir en courant.

 

Les passagers disparaissaient en masse dans les escalators et se confondaient parmi les passants. Harry regardait partout où il pouvait à la recherche de Louis. C'est alors qu'il le vit, remettant son sac sur son épaule et regardant par quel côté il était censé rejoindre la sortie. Et il était beau. Tellement beau avec les restes de son bronzage, ses cheveux en bataille et son plan dans les mains. Contrairement à Harry, il n'avait pas changé. Il portait plus de vêtements qu'en été certes mais en dehors de ça, il était toujours lui. Le beau garçon sur lequel Harry avait craqué la première fois qu'il l'avait vu.

 

 _« Louis ! »_ hurla-t-il sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

 

L'intéressé tourna la tête vers lui et resta cloué sur place en le voyant. Impatient et tout excité qu'il était, Harry s'avança jusqu'à lui et sans même se contrôler, il l'encercla de ses grands bras. Bienvenue, dans sa langue. Louis se serra un peu plus à lui et ferma les yeux en savourant l'étreinte. Son parfum sentait fort, Harry avait dû en mettre une tonne mais ça le faisait sourire. Leurs efforts pour sembler irrésistible prouvaient qu'ils s'attiraient encore. En se séparant, Louis remarqua que le bouclé rougissait. Il lui sourit doucement sans le quitter des yeux. C'est Harry qui rompit le contact afin de récupérer son sac pour le hisser sur son dos. Louis marcha à sa droite jusqu'à ce qu'ils rejoignent une bouche de métro.

 

La conversation était un peu maladroite et formelle mais n'avait rien de gênante. Louis avait craint que leurs retrouvailles ne soient pas à la hauteur de leurs adieux mais elles l'étaient. Ils réapprenaient tout doucement à s'apprivoiser, à redevenir complices. Harry lui parlait de tout et de rien avec une telle aisance que Louis ne pouvait plus regretter son choix. Tout était comme au début de leur histoire. Comme on remontait sur un vélo après dix ans sans en faire, Louis retombait pour Harry après six mois d'absence.

 

Le temps à Londres était splendide, le ciel était bleu et le soleil rayonnait. Louis avait enfin la chance de voir Harry sous la lumière du jour et le trouvait plus attirant que jamais. Quand ils trouvèrent deux sièges vides dans la rame du métro, ils s'installèrent en se collant plus que nécessaire et Louis glissa timidement ses doigts entre les siens. Le bouclé esquissa un sourire.

 

Dans le quartier de Harry, ils marchèrent quelques mètres avant d'arriver devant un bâtiment ancien d'une petite rue près du quartier des affaires. Louis admira l'architecture pendant qu'Harry demandait une table pour deux. Installés l'un en face de l'autre devant la grande vitre de l'établissement, ils n'osaient pas se regarder dans les yeux. Chaque fois qu'ils relevaient la tête, ils se surprenaient l'un l'autre en flagrant délit de matage intensif. Cela fit rire Harry qui se détendit finalement et se risqua même à faire glisser sa jambe près du genou de Louis. Ce dernier se pinça les lèvres et répondit à son geste. Les joues rouges et les yeux plein d'étoiles, ils interrompirent leurs enfantillages pour commander. Harry demanda une salade et Louis prit un simple dessert. Ils parlaient un peu, mais c'était surtout Harry qui dominait la conversation. Ne jamais répondre à ses messages faisait qu'il avait tout un tas d'anecdotes à raconter. Louis se surprenait à sourire toutes les huit secondes en réalisant qu'il mangeait en compagnie de son Amour et qu'il lui parlait sans filtre.

 

 _« Je reviens »_ déclara Harry en se redressant.

 

Louis le regarda s'éloigner en direction des toilettes et soupira. Il avait le cœur en surcharge. Tout pulsait en lui, ça battait vite, ça circulait vite, ça respirait vite. Le désir se répandait dans son sang et fusionnait si vite avec qu'il en était totalement surexcité. Il n'aurait jamais cru que revoir Harry le mettrait dans tous ses états.

 

 _« T'as fini ? »_ demanda Harry en le faisant sursauter. Il se glissa sur le siège en face et lui sourit pour le détendre un peu.

 

Louis hocha la tête et récupéra sa veste. Le serveur leur apporta l'addition à ce moment-là. Harry fixa Louis quelques instants avec un sourire en coin. Il attendait quelque chose. Louis ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, à vrai dire il ne percuta que lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les traces d'encre se devinant au dos de l'addition. Il lâcha sa manche pour retourner au plus vite le papier. En voyant l'écriture de Harry, il se mit à rougir.

 

«  _Tu m'as manqué mon Cœur. Ton Amour_ ». Louis sentit son cœur repartir de plus belle. Il n'allait jamais se calmer. A chaque regard, à chaque sourire, à chaque mot, il palpitait. Harry allait causer sa mort s'il ne cessait pas d'être aussi parfait en permanence.

 

Le bouclé se pinça les lèvres, sortit un billet qu'il laissa sur la table et disparut par magie. Louis le rejoignit devant le restaurant quelques secondes plus tard. Son sourire était gros comme le soleil, et tout aussi éblouissant. Aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres alors qu'ils se remettaient en marche. Harry était fier de lui. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il attendait ce moment.

 

_« Ça te dérange si on passe la soirée avec mes colocs ? Ils voulaient absolument te voir et... enfin j'ai pas réussi à leur dire non parce que j'avais vraiment envie de te présenter à eux. »_

 

Harry parla vite, sa voix était chevrotante. Louis n'était finalement pas le seul à être gêné par la force de ses propres sentiments. Tous deux savaient qu'ils s'aimaient trop fort pour deux personnes n'ayant passé qu'une seule nuit ensemble, et chaque fois qu'ils réalisaient à quel point leur amour était singulier, ils se mettaient à stresser.

 

En croisant son regard, Louis perdit le contrôle. Harry était horriblement gêné mais il avait cet air adorable qui le faisait tant craquer. Il s'avança jusqu'à lui et lui sourit alors que le bouclé tentait d'aligner deux mots. Quand il se rendit compte de leur proximité, Harry lâcha un soupir. Les yeux de Louis dévièrent sur ses lèvres et se replongèrent dans ses émeraudes alors qu'un sourire se formait à la commissure de ses lèvres. A l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent de nouveau, ils firent un pas en avant. Torse contre torse, yeux dans les yeux et très vite lèvres contre lèvres. Louis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour répondre au baiser d'Harry avec fougue. Ils échouèrent contre le mur de l'enceinte. Les mains du châtain se perdirent dans les cheveux du bouclé avant d'attraper avec force sa nuque pour le maintenir près de lui. Il n'avait pas envie que le baiser prenne fin. C'était trop fort, trop bon, trop tout. Six mois qu'ils l'attendaient, qu'ils s'attendaient. C'est long six mois. Surtout quand on a le temps de se regarder une bonne trentaine de film à l'eau de rose en imaginant chacun des scénarios avec l'être aimé. Louis avait fait ça, honteusement. Mais la réalité était bien meilleure que la fiction. On oublie toujours les détails quand on ne fait qu'y penser. Ces détails qui vous font perdre la tête peu importe le nombre de fois que vous les vivez. Louis avait oublié à quel point embrasser avec passion était incroyable. Il avait oublié à quel point son cœur se tapait des phases à en faire déconner un électrocardiogramme. Il avait oublié les odeurs et les sensations. Il avait oublié qu'aimer passait aussi par les regards et les caresses, par les sourires et les baisers.

 

 _« Pepito ! »_ hurla une voix derrière eux et les força à se détacher.

 

Harry soupira et fronça les sourcils en regardant un jeune homme blond. Louis devina qu'ils étaient amis lorsque celui-ci vint lui faire une accolade. Et celui-ci, en remarquant le jeune homme caché derrière le bouclé, se mit à sourire et lança un regard à Harry. Le genre de regard pervers qui fait rire tout le monde.

 

 _« Je suppose que t'es Louis ! Je suis Niall, son coloc et super pote. T'as de la veine qu'on soit là pour t'empêcher de t'emmerder avec ce nigaud ! »_ plaisanta-t-il.

 

 _« T'as pas l'impression de déranger ? »_ dit doucement Harry, sans être vraiment dérangé.

 

_« Oh oui pardon, retournez à vos mélanges de bave, on se retrouve là-haut ! »_

 

Il disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Harry se gratta la tête sans regarder Louis. _« Pepito ? »_ fut la seule chose que Louis dit, ce qui les détendit immédiatement. Harry sourit avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

 

_« Mes amis m'appellent comme ça parce que petit 1, j'en mange sans arrêt, c'est une vraie drogue... et petit 2, je leur ai ordonné de me donner un surnom devant toi parce que je ne tenais pas à... je voulais pas que tu apprennes mon prénom par eux. »_

 

Louis fronça les sourcils comme s'il avait oublié qu'Amour n'était pas son vrai prénom.

 

 _« Pepito... C'est original. »_ rit Louis en voyant la réaction de Harry. _« J'ai hâte de découvrir tes amis, ils vont peut-être m'apprendre des trucs intéressants sur toi »_

 

_« T'auras envie de partir en courant, j'te préviens. »_

 

_« Bah t'as de la chance alors, parce que je cours plus lentement que la tortue de La Fontaine. T'auras le temps de me rattraper comme ça. »_

 

La seule réponse qu'Harry pouvait lui donner à ce moment-là, c'était un baiser. Il captura timidement ses lèvres et Louis soupira d'aise. Il voulait bien qu'il réponde à toutes ces phrases de cette façon.

 

*

 

Niall et Liam s'avéraient être de très bons amis pour Harry. Ils le faisaient beaucoup rire et Louis n'était pas contre l'idée. Le sourire du bouclé le rendait lui-même heureux. Liam passait son temps à parler de cul mais même ça ce n'était pas dérangeant. Harry lui envoyait des piques et Niall surenchérissait après lui. Louis surprenait parfois Niall à le fixer intensivement. Quand cela arrivait, le blond détournait le regard. Harry était trop occupé à se faire charrier par Liam pour le remarquer. Quand ils débarrassèrent la table, Louis insista pour accompagner Niall et laisser les deux amis dans leur bataille qui n'en finissait plus. Le blond semblait un peu gêné de se retrouver seul avec lui. Louis avait envie de rire car c'était la première fois qu'il intimidait quelqu'un, en dehors de Harry.

 

 _« Bon, ok je suis démasqué »_ dit-il après avoir refermé la poubelle.

 

Louis fit mine de ne pas comprendre ce qu'il lui disait.

 

_« Je fixe pas autant les gens d'habitude, c'est juste que j'essayais d'analyser la façon dont il agit quand tu es près de lui. »_

 

_« C'est à dire ? »_

 

C'était à Louis d'être gêné maintenant. Il ne savait pas qu'Harry agissait différemment en sa présence.

 

_« Tu le rends vraiment heureux. Genre, il suffit que tu le touches, même que tu le frôles à peine pour qu'il se mette à sourire d'une façon... carrément inconnue pour nous. »_

 

_« Oh... »_

 

_« T'as déjà dû entendre ça plein de fois dans ta vie, t'es pas moche alors j'imagine que t'en as connu plein, de mecs ou de meuf je sais pas, mais ils avaient sûrement tous des parents protecteurs et tout le toutim qui ont dû te sortir le même discours mais je te le dis quand même... Si tu lui brises le cœur, moi j'te brise les couilles. Compris ? »_

 

Il ajouta un sourire à la fin de sa phrase pour détendre Louis.

 

_« Et si tu pouvais continuer à le faire sourire comme ça aussi, ce serait génial. »_

 

 _« Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui briser le cœur, et pas non plus l'intention de te laisser me briser les couilles_ » plaisanta-t-il. _« Donc message reçu cinq sur cinq. »_

 

Niall lui fit un clin d’œil avant de quitter la pièce pour aller prévenir les autres qu'il allait se coucher. Liam grogna puis réalisa que c'était pour leur laisser l'occasion de se retrouver un peu seuls. Harry les remercia du regard, attrapa Louis par la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre. La porte fermée derrière eux, leurs deux corps se retrouvèrent< et ils s'embrassèrent avidement. Pas une seule fois dans la soirée ils n'avaient osé se toucher ainsi, c'était donc une délivrance de pouvoir enfin le faire.

 

Ils se séparèrent le temps de se changer et de se glisser sous les draps. L'un contre l'autre ils crevaient de chaud mais ils n'auraient voulu se séparer pour rien au monde. Le lendemain serait déjà bien assez difficile comme ça, ils voulaient en profiter un maximum avant la véritable séparation.

 

 _« Ils ont failli dire ton prénom... »_ souffla Louis, en calant sa tête contre son torse. Harry arrêta de respirer quand sa main vint se poser sur son ventre et le caresser doucement. Louis continua sur sa lancée _« Tu crois que j'ai le droit de le connaître maintenant ? On s'est revus pas vrai ? »._ Le corps de Harry se raidit soudainement. Il ne se sentait pas prêt à lui révéler son prénom. A ses yeux, ce secret était l'assurance que Louis n'en saurait jamais assez sur lui pour se lasser de lui. C'était sans doute égoïste mais il avait trop peur de le lui dévoiler. S'il apprenait son prénom, tout allait changer entre eux. Étrangement, Harry aurait voulu qu'il ne le sache jamais. Parce que garder une part de mystère empêchait qu'ils puissent un jour se connaître par cœur. Et se connaître par cœur, c'était ce qui faisait vivre la routine et mourir un couple. Il était mort de trouille quant à l'idée de perdre ce qu'ils avaient... et si garder un fichu prénom secret pouvait empêcher cela, alors il préférait se taire.

 

_« Je préfère mon surnom... et puis tu as déjà des pistes maintenant que tu connais le premier son »_

 

Niall avait fait une gaffe pendant la soirée. Il avait prononcé la première syllabe avant de se raviser. Louis avait lancé un regard à Harry et avait souri. Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais savoir comment commençait son prénom le rendait heureux.

 

Harry baissa la tête vers Louis qui ne semblait pas lui en vouloir. Il avait même l'air de comprendre ce qui se cachait sous cette envie de prolonger le mystère.

 

 _« Je suis sûr que tu as un prénom de vieux du style Arnolphe »_ rit Louis.

 

D'humeur un peu joueuse, Harry fit semblant d'avoir été démasqué. Son visage parvint même à paraître blanc. Il était doué pour jouer la comédie, si bien que Louis tomba dans le panneau.

 

 _« Oh merde c'est ça ? »_ demanda Louis en se sentant idiot. Il ne voulait pas qu'Harry s'y méprenne. Il aimait bien Arnolphe, enfin non pas vraiment, il trouvait ça vieux et un peu ringard mais si c'était comme ça qu'il se nommait, il deviendrait aussitôt son prénom préféré. En sentant Louis se tendre contre lui, Harry cessa automatiquement la comédie.

 

 _« C'est pas mon prénom non »_ avoua-t-il en riant légèrement _« Mais t'aurais vu ta tête... »_

 

Comprenant qu'il avait été dupé, Louis fit semblant de bouder en s'écartant de lui. Harry vint le chercher, le tirant presque de force – mais en réalité Louis se laissait faire – et le serra fort contre lui, plongeant sa tête dans son cou pour déposer de petits baisers le long de sa pomme d'Adam et sa mâchoire. Louis gémit doucement tout en s'allongeant sur le dos, les yeux clos.

 

 _« Amour commence de la même façon que ton prénom. »_ hurla-t-il soudainement en ayant une illumination.

 

Harry hocha la tête pour acquiesçant et frotta le bout de son nez contre sa joue, ses lèvres et son nez.

 

_« Tu as raison... Mais Amour préfère s'appeler Amour dans ta bouche. »_

 

Louis tourna la tête et se retint d'exploser de rire. Harry releva un sourcil, d'un air interrogateur.

 

 _« Cœur trouve que tu dis des choses très sexuelles. »_ rit Louis.

 

Harry rougit tout en avouant qu'il aimerait sûrement ça aussi.

 

 _« Mmh, ça c'est intéressant »_ releva Louis en lui faisant un sourire un peu pervers. Il finit embrasser son épaule nue et le regarder tendrement.

 

_« Dis... Pourquoi t'as choisi Cœur ? »_

 

_« C'était significatif. Et puis je trouvais ça tout doux... tout toi finalement. »_

 

Louis vint l'embrasser du bout des lèvres en se glissant au dessus. Il déposa des baisers le long de ses lèvres, de l’arête de son nez, sur ses paupières puis descendit tout doucement jusqu'à sa mâchoire, sa pomme d'Adam – laissant une petite marque au passage – et ralentit la cadence quand ses lèvres rencontrèrent son torse. Harry avait la chair de poule. Les baisers de Louis étaient légers, c'était à peine s'il l'effleurait finalement mais ça lui faisait un effet monstre. Sa langue s'ajouta à l'équation lorsqu'il parvint à hauteur de son nombril. Harry lâcha un grognement en frissonnant. Il avait envie de lui. Terriblement envie de lui...

 

Les doigts de Louis griffèrent sa peau avec douceur, puis vinrent caresser timidement la bosse dans son caleçon. Quand il les glissa enfin dessous, Harry se mordit la lèvre et chercha Louis du regard. Ce dernier lui sourit et lui fit un clin d’œil. Sentir sa main aller et venir sur sa longueur lui retira l'usage de la parole. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Louis lui souffla de se laisser aller et vint embrasser sa peau avec une lenteur infime.

 

Quand il réapparut de sous les draps, Louis était essoufflé et mourait de chaud. Harry souffla légèrement sur lui, faisant apparaître quelques frissons sur le corps de Louis, puis le recoiffa d'un geste de la main et lui vola un baiser par la même occasion.

 

La main de Louis retourna le caresser et fit monter le rouge aux joues de Harry. Ses iris bleues le fixaient. Harry avait l'impression qu'il y avait un incendie en elles... et en lui. Ils étaient tous les deux plus excités que jamais. Tout en lui quémandant un nouveau baiser, Harry passa ses doigts sous son caleçon. Quand il caressa son membre, Louis lui mordit la lèvre tout en souriant. C'était la première fois qu'ils se touchaient comme ça. Le désir était si fort qu'ils accéléraient leurs va-et-vient sans même en avoir conscience. Ils se faisaient du bien... en s'embrassant et se touchant cupidement. Harry sépara leurs lèvres pour aller murmurer dans le creux de son oreille qu'il avait très envie de lui et qu'il fallait qu'ils se calment, sachant pertinemment qu'ils n'iraient pas plus loin ce soir-là. Louis lui répondit sur le même ton, à la fois doux et émoustillé, qu'il en avait très envie lui aussi...

 

 _« Mais... pas de prénom, pas de sexe. »_ ajouta-t-il en riant légèrement.

 

 _« C'est sadique »_ s'indigna faussement Harry.

 

 _« J'ai appris avec le meilleur »_ fit Louis en relevant plusieurs fois ses sourcils _. « Mais j'ai pas envie qu'on le fasse précipitamment sous prétexte que je repars demain matin... même si on en meurt d'envie. Clairement, je rêve de faire l'amour avec toi, je te désire vraiment trop... Mais j'ai pas envie de faire ça alors que tes potes sont dans la pièce juste à côté... j'ai pas envie que quelqu'un assiste à ça et encore moins qu'on se prive à cause de ça. »_

 

Le bouclé sourit. Ils étaient sur le même longueur d'ondes pour tout, même pour le sexe. C'était complètement fou qu'ils se comprennent autant. Harry n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. Louis et lui se complétaient en tout.

 

 _« Serais-tu romantique Louis ? »_ demanda-t-il en déposant un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

 

_« Du tout, je pense simplement aux tympans de nos voisins. »_

 

Harry posa ses yeux sur lui. Il fixait le plafond en souriant. L'image était belle mais elle serait rare. Le lendemain, à cette heure-là, Harry serait seul dans son grand lit... comme tous les jours suivant cette nuit-là. Harry déglutit en sentant une boule se former dans sa gorge.

 

 _« Amour ? »_ l'appela Louis en découvrant son expression.

 

 _« Tu vas me manquer... »_ lâcha Harry en venant se blottir contre lui.

 

La poitrine de Louis se souleva alors qu'il lui répondit : _« Toi aussi mon amour »_ enplantant son regard dans le sien. Ils n'échangèrent plus un mot à partir de là. Allongés l'un contre l'autre, la tête sur le même oreiller et les yeux dans les yeux, ils s'endormaient peu à peu.

 

 _« J'aurais vraiment dû te parler plus tôt... »_ admit finalement Harry d'une voix endormie.

 

 _« Et moi j'aurais dû te répondre plus tôt... »_ lui répondit Louis en sombrant avec lui dans le sommeil.

 

*

 

Le plus difficile ne fut pas de se dire au revoir sur le quai, ce fut de voir le train partir sans savoir quand ils se reverraient ni même s'ils allaient vraiment se revoir. Harry resta une petite demi-heure sans oser bouger, espérant secrètement que Louis fasse demi-tour et décide de rester avec lui. Lorsqu'il entendit les cloches de l'église sonner, il se prit par la main et rentra chez lui. Son cœur était lourd et pourtant si vide. L'absence de Louis lui faisait déjà mal partout, la douleur était pire que la première fois. Cette fois-là, il savait qu'ils continueraient à se parler, à s’appeler et indubitablement à se manquer encore plus.

 

En arrivant chez lui, il trouva Niall et Liam devant une partie de Call Of. Il se fit tout petit, voulant regagner son lit sans se faire voir mais ses pieds se prirent dans les pieds d'un meuble. Il gémit de douleur et attira leurs regards.

 

 _« Tiens Pépito puisque t'es là... Eclaire-nous. Louis a ouvert le paquet pour manger ton Pépito ou bien... »_ rit Liam avant de s'arrêter en voyant le regard noir qu'Harry lui lança.

 

 _« La ferme »_ dit-il faiblement en fonçant dans sa chambre.

 

Niall et Liam échangèrent un regard. C'était la première fois qu'Harry répondait ainsi. Le blond le rattrapa, s'installant à côté de lui sur le lit. Liam s'appuya contre la chambranle. Harry tenait la veste de Louis dans ses bras et faisait une tête d'enterrement. Il semblait désemparé.

 

 _« Tu le reverras Harry, fais pas cette tête. »_ dit Liam.

 

_« Je sais qu'on se reverra mais c'est ça qui me fait peur... maintenant je ne vais plus attendre que ça... et peut-être que lui n'en a pas envie comme moi. »_

 

 _« Mmh... Vu la façon dont il te regarde, je pense que t'as aucune raison de t'en faire. Il va attendre son prochain déplacement avec impatience. »_ souffla Niall pour le rassurer.

 

Harry haussa les épaules. Il savait que Louis était aussi addict que lui mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de flipper. L'avenir foutait parfois la trouille. Tout pouvait changer d'un jour à l'autre dans la vie. C'est souvent en un battement de cil que se font les changements les plus importants de nos vies et généralement, plus la chose est brutale et plus elle fait mal. Harry avait autant peur de perdre Louis que d'en souffrir.

 

 _« Je crois que je suis retombé amoureux de lui ce week-end... »_ avoua Harry. _« Alors que je savais même pas que c'était arrivé la première fois. Ça fout une claque. »_

 

_« Mais je pige pas, c'est bien si tu l'aimes non ? »_

 

_« Oui mais... ça va pas vraiment aider. »_

 

_« Pourquoi ? »_

 

_« La distance... Je voulais nous protéger du manque en ne répondant pas à ses messages, en gardant de la distance entre nous mais... Mais ça n'a fait que nous rendre encore plus accro. »_

 

 _« La distance c'est rien Harry, puis vous allez continuer à vous parler, à vous voir ici de temps en temps. La distance va vite s'effacer quand tu le retrouveras, t'en fais pas mec »_ déclara Liam.

 

Harry ne répondit pas. Il fit la moue puis ferma les yeux. Le haut de Louis sentait son odeur et c'était la seule chose qui le réconfortait. Un bout de tissu. C'était pathétique.

 

Niall fit signe à Liam qu'ils feraient mieux de le laisser tranquille. Avant que le blond ne passe la porte, Harry l'appela.

 

_« C'est vrai qu'il me regarde différemment ? »_

 

Niall se mit à rire comme si ce qu'il venait de dire était absurde et que la réponse était une vérité générale.

 

_« Comme si t'étais un ange tombé du ciel ? Ouaip. Ce mec est raide dingue de toi. »_

 

Harry sourit en le remerciant. Quand son ami quitta la pièce, il regarda son fond d'écran. C'était une photo de Louis. Il l'avait prise à la volée avant qu'il ne se réveille et ça lui faisait vraiment du bien d'avoir un cliché de lui. Ça rendait leur histoire encore plus réelle.

 

 

*

 

Louis – 14h51

_Mon deuxième train vient d'arriver chez nous... Tu me manques déjà._

 

Louis – 15h02

_Je t'ai volé un paquet de pépitos, j'espère que tu m'en voudras pas._

 

Louis – 15h03

_Si tu veux le récupérer, tu devras venir le chercher._

 

Tout comme Harry avait besoin de cacher son prénom, Louis avait besoin de garder son paquet de pépitos. C'était des choses futiles mais qui prouvaient bien une chose : ils voulaient à tout prix avoir une raison de se revoir un jour.

 

*

 

Louis – 12h32

_J'ai dit que j'avais un petit-ami aujourd'hui. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas ?_

 

Deux appels.

 

Louis – 12h34

_J'ai le droit de dire que c'est toi ?_

 

Un appel.

 

Louis – 12h40

_Tu ne veux pas faire une nouvelle entorse à ton régime ? On a bien trop craqué le week-end dernier pour se limiter maintenant non ?_

 

Un appel.

 

Louis – 12h43

_Faible._

 

 _« Faible toi-même_ » répondit Harry à la seconde même où il décrocha.

 

Oui, il était faible. Mais au regard des épreuves qu'ils allaient vivre dans les prochains mois à venir, il était encore fort.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'suis méchante de finir comme ça, I know ouuuuups. 
> 
> #additionfic


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapitre 4** _

 

Louis ne revint qu'une seule fois à Londres. C'était en mars et le manque avait tellement fait des ravages qu'ils avaient passé la journée à s'embrasser sans jamais sortir de la chambre de Harry. Les au revoir sur le quai de la gare furent encore plus difficiles. Surtout pour Harry car il savait qu'ils n'allaient pas se revoir avant longtemps. Son stage à Paris commençait à la fin du mois suivant et il n'avait pas trouvé la force de le lui avouer. Il attendit même la dernière semaine d'avril pour le prévenir.

 

C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait sans prévenir. Louis était en pause quand il vit son téléphone vibrer. Il s'écarta de ses collègues, avala d'une traite son café brûlant et répondit avec hâte. Il aurait pu se douter que cet appel annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle mais il était trop heureux d'avoir un appel de son petit-ami qu'il ignora tous les signes et décrocha.

 

 _« Salut Amour... »_ dit-il en souriant.

 

 _« Je pars à Paris dans une semaine pour trois mois »_ balança d'une traite Harry.

 

 _« Qu... Quoi ? »_ bégaya-t-il en perdant inévitablement son sourire.

 

_« Je savais pas comment te l'annoncer, je suis désolé... J'ai décroché un stage là-bas et... voilà je pars pendant trois mois. »_

 

Louis écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce qu'il était en train de lui annoncer qu'il l'abandonnait ? Parce que c'était la sensation qu'il avait. Il avait l'impression qu'Harry s'y prenait à la dernière minute pour qu'il n'ait pas son mot à dire... Mais de toute façon, en tant que petit-ami plus virtuel que réel, il n'avait pas le droit d'avoir un avis. Il était tellement choqué qu'il ne sut pas quoi répondre à Harry et resta totalement muet.

 

_« Lou ? T'es toujours là ? »_

 

Aucune réponse. Harry entendait seulement le vent à travers son téléphone.

 

_« Mon cœur... »_

 

Louis sortit de sa rêverie et se pinça les lèvres en grimaçant. Il était à deux doigts de pleurer et ça lui semblait si pathétique qu'il avait envie de balancer son téléphone au sol.

 

 _« C'est super »_ dit-il finalement.

 

_« Tu dis pas ça sérieusement. »_

 

 _« Non mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise d'autre ? »_ répondit froidement Louis.

 

Louis était blessé. Le cœur de Harry se compressa en le devinant.

 

_« C'est que trois mois d'accord? Je t’appellerai toutes les semaines, promis. »_

 

_« Parce qu'on ne se parlera pas en dehors de ça ? »_

 

_« Je sais pas... mon forfait ne me le permet pas vraiment et... »_

 

_« Je vois, bah c'est encore plus super ça. »_

 

_« Louis... »_

 

_« Je vais retourner bosser. »_

 

La tâche s'avérait bien plus difficile qu'il ne l'avait cru. Louis semblait énervé et ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

 

_« Attends, pars pas comme ça. »_

 

_« Désolé moi j'ai un travail, je peux pas me permettre de passer des heures au téléphone n'importe quand. »_

 

_« Louis, commence pas à faire ça. T'essayes juste de me blesser là. »_

 

_« Ben j'espère que ça marche alors, qu'on soit quittes comme ça ! »_

 

Louis ne chercha pas à continuer la conversation et raccrocha aussitôt sa phrase terminée. Il ferma les yeux et se prit la tête entre les mains. Harry allait lui en vouloir d'avoir fait un truc pareil mais il n'avait pas su se maîtriser. Balancer une telle nouvelle à son petit-ami comme on dirait bonjour à quelqu'un, ce n'était pas la meilleure des solutions. Louis lui en voulait. Et il s'en voulait d'être autant attaché à un garçon qu'il avait vu trois foutues fois dans sa vie. Il le rendait parfois si différent. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'il s'énervait au point d'avoir envie de tout casser. Il montait dans de tels extrêmes quand il s'agissait de Harry qu'il se demandait s'il était raisonnable pour eux de s'accrocher autant. Tout se mettait en travers de leur route. La vie en premier. Bientôt des milliers de kilomètres et une mer les sépareraient. Un pays et toute une culture. Tout les séparait, mais ils essayaient désespéramment de tenir, encore et toujours, parce qu'ils s'aimaient. Mais l'amour, ça suffisait un temps et Louis n'était plus certain que cela suffirait à l'avenir... Mais il allait essayer. Pour Harry.

 

*

 

Louis – 20h06

_Promets-moi juste que c'est pas la fin, que c'est que trois mois et qu'on se retrouvera ensuite. Qu'on se retrouvera toujours._

 

Un appel.

 

Louis – 20h10

_Arrête de faire ça... j'ai besoin de t'entendre._

 

Harry s'exécuta. Louis entendit son soupir quand il décrocha.

 

 _« Je suis désolé Louis. J'ai déconné... »_ dit Harry dans un murmure. _« J'aurais dû te le dire avant et je le sais. Mais c'est pas parce que j'ai tardé à te le dire que tu dois penser que c'est une façon de... de te quitter. C'est absolument pas ce que je veux. C'est juste que je peux pas te demander de m'attendre alors qu'on est pas... enfin tu vois on a notre histoire et c'est pas... j'ai pas le droit de te dire ce que tu dois faire. J'essaye de me rassurer comme je le peux en me disant que tu lâcheras pas l'affaire une fois que je serai à Paris. trois mois c'est pas beaucoup quand on regarde sur un calendrier... mais trois mois ça peut changer une vie. Et j'ai peur que tu décides que ta vie serait mieux sans moi. »_

 

 _« T'as pas à me demander quoi que ce soit... »_ souffla Louis, tout bas. _« Je te suis partout. Même si ça implique de moins se voir, de moins s'entendre, d'être encore plus loin... »._ Il réfléchit. _« Moi aussi j'ai peur Amour. Je veux pas que tu te prives pour moi... mais je veux pas non plus que tu te prives de moi. »_

 

Harry baissa la tête en déglutissant.

 

 _« Je t'écrirai des lettres si tu veux... »_ proposa-t-il, un peu désespéré. _« Je veux pas que tu te sentes abandonné. »_

 

_« Pour que je ne puisse pas y répondre ? »_

 

C'était la première fois que Louis avait l'air dérangé par leurs habitudes. Ou peut-être qu'Harry n'y avait jamais prêté attention. Il s'était persuadé que perpétuer leurs traditions ne pouvait qu'être bon pour eux mais peut-être que Louis en avait assez. Peut-être même qu'il avait toujours été contre.

 

_« Ça te dérange que je ne te réponde jamais ? »_

 

_« Mmh... Non. Mais c'est frustrant... »_

 

 _« On peut changer ça si tu veux ? Je réponds à tous tes messages cette semaine si... »_ commença-t-il par dire avant d'être coupé par Louis.

 

_« On le supportera pas une fois que tu seras parti. Passer de plein de messages à rien ce serait trop difficile. Restons-en à nos habitudes »_

 

_« D'accord... »_

 

Le silence n'était pas pesant mais Harry ne le supportait pas. Il se sentait terriblement coupable et avait l'impression d'entendre le cœur de Louis se briser une fois de plus à chaque seconde qui passait.

 

_« Je suis désolé mon cœur... »_

 

Louis esquissa un sourire pendant que son ventre se tordait de plaisir.

 

_« Je te pardonne... mon amour. »_

 

Il l'entendit sourire à l'autre bout du fil.

 

_« Et je veux bien que tu m'écrives des lettres. Si bien sûr elles sont écrites sur de vraies feuilles. Les additions j'adore ça mais c'est si vite lu que ça sera pas suffisant ! »_

 

_« Pas de problème pour ça. »_

 

*

Paris, le 2 mai

 

Mon cœur,

Aujourd'hui c'était de la folie. On nous a présenté tout le monde, j'ai à peine eu une minute à moi. J'ai dû utiliser trois copies doubles pour prendre mes notes. C'était hyper épuisant. Y a tellement de choses à retenir, ça me rend fou. Et Niall est devenu dingue en voyant les mannequins, ça ne m'étonnerait même pas qu'il sorte avec l'une d'elles. Il adore les planches à pain et je peux te garantir qu'elles le sont quasiment toutes. Elles sont faites pour lui !

Enfin en tout cas, le stage s'annonce plutôt bien. Mon patron est vraiment cool avec nous. Il nous a invité au restaurant ce soir, j'ai un peu la pression. Surtout que notre avenir dépend un peu de lui. On est assez contents de l'avoir choisi lui finalement parce que même s'il est pas très en côte et qu'on le dit perdu, il est plutôt gentil. Il a plein de trucs à nous apprendre et il dit même qu'on est sa relève.

 

En dehors de ça, j'ai découvert des restaurants incroyables ici. J'aimerais vraiment t'y emmener. Il y a un salon de thé au Marais qui fait une tarte au citron absolument divine. Je suis sûr que tu pourrais avaler la tarte entière. Moi j'ai calé au bout de quelques morceaux, la meringue était vraiment trop énorme... Mais bon, j'avais envie de goûter pour toi. J'espère que ça te donne envie de venir goûter ça par toi-même ! (et si c'est pas suffisant pour te donner envie de venir, j'ai d'autres arguments).

 

Tu me manques vraiment beaucoup. J'ai tellement envie de répondre à tes messages si tu savais. Ça me rend malade de ne pas pouvoir le faire. J'espère que tu te sens un peu mieux que ce matin. J'aurais aimé pouvoir t'appeler pour te rassurer mais aujourd'hui c'était vraiment impossible... Je t'écris même cette lettre dans le bus et Niall lit par dessus mon épaule (Niall arrête de lire ce que j'écris merci!). On doit passer prendre du tissu et passer chez un couturier avant 17h et il est... 16h36. Je crois que c'est un test pour voir si on est fiables. J'espère qu'on va le réussir.

 

Bon et sinon... Plus important. On fait un skype dimanche à 18h (19h chez moi) ? J'ai envie de te voir... A défaut de te pouvoir le faire en vrai...

 

Tes lèvres me manquent... (et ça ce n'est pas du tout un argument pour te faire venir ici... ou alors juste un tout petit peu).

 

On arrive à destination. Je vais poster ma lettre en vitesse même si ça ne changera rien.

 

Je t'embrasse Cœur.

 

Amour.

 

*

 

Louis – 11h56

_J'ai reçu ta lettre !!! Ça fait tellement de bien de voir ton écriture... Je crois que tu pourrais me recopier un dictionnaire que j'en serais heureux. Ça m'avait manqué... Tu m'avais manqué. Je suis content si tout se passe bien et si ton patron est cool. Au moins il vous prend pas pour des larbins._

_Bon maintenant que tu m'as parlé de ça, j'ai très envie de goûter cette tarte au citron. Mais étrangement j'ai envie de la manger sur toi. Oups (en vérité je souris bêtement en imaginant ce que cette phrase va te faire, je suis sadique). La distance me rend un peu... disons que je suis très excité et en manque de toi. J'ai très envie de t'embrasser (et de me frotter à toi...)._

 

Louis – 12h04

_Pour le skype, je dis oui à 100%. Faut juste que je retrouve mon mot de passe. Je crois que je vais le changer pour « Amouretcoeur » ce serait plus simple à retenir, tu penses pas ? :)_

 

Louis – 12h08

_Bon et... Je te l'ai jamais demandé mais... T'es attiré par les filles en plus des garçons ? (je suis pas jaloux promis... mais je suis curieux maintenant...) et t'aimes les planches à pain ?_

 

En lisant ce dernier message, Harry explosa de rire. Il aimait tout et n'importe quoi, du moment que la personne était intéressante. Bien sûr, il avait une préférence pour les hommes mais ne disait pas non aux femmes. Il se demandait ce qu'il en était de Louis. Il venait de piquer sa curiosité... Il rédigea une nouvelle lettre en n'omettant pas de répondre à ses provocations purement sexuelles (il fallait dire ce qui était) puis posa la même question que Louis en flippant.

 

*

 

Louis – 16h45

_Je crois que j'aime rien en fait. Enfin... J'ai aimé les femmes de loin toute ma vie sans jamais en approcher une seule assez longtemps pour savoir si j'aimais ça... et maintenant il y a toi._

 

Louis – 17h04

_En gros, je suis attiré par les inconnus qui ne veulent pas donner leur prénom, qui sont beaux comme des Dieux grecques et qui embrassent vraiment trop bien pour être réels (ça réduit vachement la liste ça, je sais...)_

 

*

Paris, le 6 mai

Est-ce que je suis... ton premier copain ? Je sais, je commence fort mais depuis que j'ai reçu ton message, ça m'intrigue. Si tu te le demandais, je suis sorti avec une fille quand j'étais en colonie, je devais avoir 14 ans. Premier cœur brisé (elle aimait pas les Pokémons, j'étais trop dégoûté). J'ai aussi eu un petit-ami au lycée mais ça n'a pas duré bien longtemps, peut-être six mois. J'ai jamais vraiment trouvé quelqu'un qui me correspondait. Jusqu'à toi.

 

On en est là. Je te déclare ma flamme via une lettre. C'est sans doute mieux que sur une addition... T'es le premier qui me fais me sentir bien et qui arrive à supporter mes lubies. On m'a toujours pris pour un type étrange, heureusement que toi tu n'as jamais trouvé ça bizarre que je t'écrive sur ton addition et refuse de te répondre par message. Je crois que j'ai esprit de grand romantique. C'est ce que ma mère m'a dit quand je lui ai parlé de toi... Oui, j'ai osé lui parler de notre histoire. Maintenant elle veut te rencontrer. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer que c'était pas pour tout de suite mais elle me demande sans cesse ce que tu aimes manger, si tu es allergique à quelque chose... Enfin je pense qu'elle ne va pas me lâcher... Mais ça me dérange pas, j'ai des questions à te poser. Même si c'est inutile, c'est toujours intéressant. Est-ce que tu aimes les tomates ? Les légumes verts ? Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? (ça c'est ma question à moi).

 

Et sinon, comment ça se passe au travail ? Je te manque ? Toi oui... J'espère qu'on aura la possibilité de s'appeler ce week-end, je vais tout faire pour. J'assiste à un défilé samedi soir mais dimanche je suis censé être de repos. Si tu es libre, on peut passer la journée au téléphone, ou sur Skype.

 

PS : j'ai rêvé de tarte au citron cette nuit. Je suis certain que mon subconscient cherche à me frustrer. Pas toi ?

 

Love love love,

 

Amour.

 

*

 

8 mai

 

Louis – 22h10

_Tu es la première personne avec qui je sors vraiment. Avant j'ai surtout eu des relations éphémères (et d'un soir), c'est pas très excitant à raconter._

_Pour la fille avec les Pokémons, j'espère qu'elle avait honte. Comment quelqu'un de sensé peut ne pas aimer ? Surtout Pikachu. D'ailleurs j'ai une pseudo blague sexuelle à propos de ça. Je te la fais quand même parce que je suis un pervers : tu veux entrer dans ma pokéball ? (en vrai c'est une blague mais si t'en as envie... bon stop Louis, on se calme). Je te réponds au reste de ta lettre une fois que je serai posé chez moi._

 

Louis – 22h41

_Donc... Tu te doutes bien que je vais pas faire comme si tu n'avais rien dit. J'aime trop quand tu dis des choses comme ça. C'est niais mais qui a dit que ce qui était niais n'était pas plaisant ? Moi je veux bien que tu m'écrives ça tout le temps (en plus des définitions du dico!). Pour répondre à tes questions, j'aime les légumes verts et les tomates. Et maintenant j'ai grave la pression parce que ta mère veut me rencontrer. C'est pas la mienne qui voudrait inviter mon copain à dîner. Elle sait même pas que les garçons (toi), me plaisent. Je parie que ce serait la quatrième guerre mondiale pour elle (la troisième c'était ma naissance)._

 

Louis – 22h56

_Ma couleur préférée est le violet. Mais un violet glycine, comme les fleurs. Et sinon, je suis allergique aux kiwis, quand j'étais petit j'étais allergique aux œufs, une vraie galère (ma mère oubliait tout le temps, elle regardait jamais les compositions. C'est mon beau-père qui a fini par prendre le relais à ce niveau, heureusement parce que sinon j'en serais mort mdr). Pour le boulot, ça va. Faut absolument que je te parle de l'idée géniale que j'ai eu. Je préfère attendre de t'avoir au téléphone parce que c'est plus cool. Mais c'est zirgkcvibnjkb. J'espère que mon idée te plaira. Et sinon... Dimanche = journée Skype !_

 

Louis – 23h00

_Et continue de rêver de tarte au citron, un beau matin tu te réveilleras et la tarte, ce sera moi... (dans ta bouche... :P). Tu me manques plus que l’œuf manque à une omelette, c'est dire._

 

*

 

19 mai

 

Louis – 21h41

_J'ai dû patienter TOUTE la journée pour lire ta lettre, un vrai supplice. Déjà laisse-moi te dire que ça fait depuis au moins 4 lettres qu'on parle que de tarte au citron. Est-ce que tu crois qu'on est des gens normaux ? En tout cas, les autres gens normaux doivent avoir du mal à nous suivre. Ceci dit, je veux absolument goûter cette tarte maintenant que j'ai vu ta photo. Et d'ailleurs, en parlant de photo... Serait-ce trop te demander de... m'en envoyer une de toi ? Au soleil, devant la Tour Eiffel. (C'est mon fantasme... la Tour hein, toi pas trop... ((je suis sûr que t'y as pas cru, même moi j'me suis pas convaincu)). J'aimerais bien pouvoir te regarder quand j'en ai envie, et pas seulement quand on fait un Skype... (j'ai plus de place, la suite arrive dans quelques minutes)_

 

Louis – 21h53

_Si tu veux, je t'en envoie une en échange ! (et tu as même le droit de décider de la nature de la photo...). Mon dieu, plus je relis ce que je t'écris, plus j'ai l'impression d'être un obsédé … Pourtant c'est pas mon genre. La distance change sûrement beaucoup de choses. Enfin faut quand même que je me calme. Tu penses pas ?_

_Bref je m'enfonce alors on va repartir un sujet un peu moins pervers. Ça avance ton projet secret de caser Niall avec Luna ? Je l'ai googlée, elle est vraiment mignonne. Ils iraient vraiment bien ensemble._

 

Louis – 22h04

_Je me suis décidé à faire part de mon idée à mon patron. Il est pas contre le fait que je parte bosser à Croydon et ne revienne ici que pour les déplacements. Enfin au début il l'était mais je lui ai expliqué que ça pourrait qu'être bénéfique vu le nombre de départ qu'il y a eu dans la boîte dernièrement. Il m'a dit qu'il allait réfléchir. J'essaye de ne pas trop m'emballer mais... t'imagines toi ? On serait à à peine quelques kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Et puis j'aurais tous mes week-ends, toi aussi... Le rêve quoi... J'ai hâte ! (oui j'avais dit que je ne devais pas m'emballer mais C'EST PAS POSSIBLE !)_

 

Louis – 22h24

_Hier j'ai collé tes mots sur un morceau de papier cartonné que j'ai glissé dans un cadre de tableau. Ma chambre a donc une nouvelle décoration et je suis archi niais. Je vais aller me noyer dans l'eau des toilettes. xx_

 

*

 

25 mai

 

Louis – 12h34

_Ta lettre était couuuurte. Trop dur à vivre. Quand est-ce que tu m'écriras le dictionnaire en entier ? Bon du coup j'ai pas grand-chose à rajouter, je t'ai déjà bien assez bombardé cette semaine. J'ajoute seulement que... TU ME MANQUES TROOOOOOP !_

 

 

*

1er juin

 

Louis – 14h51

_Pas de lettre cette semaine ? :( tu dois être occupé j'imagine. J'espère que tu n'es pas trop crevé. Tu me manques mon amour. ♥_

 

*

 

4 juin

 

Louis – 0h45

_Amouuuur. J'espère que ça va. J'ai vu que tu avais essayé de m'appeler à 22h. Juste le soir où je sors, on a vraiment pas de chance. J'avais pas de réseau dans le restaurant. C'est Zayn qui offrait alors j'ai pas refusé. T'aurais vu le machin. Je me sentais comme le fils de la Reine ou la Reine elle-même, je sais pas. C'était vraiment trop bon (ça pouvait vu les prix). J'ai mangé une tarte au citron, j'ai trop pensé à toi. Elle était tellement bonne ! Je pense que ça va être difficile de trouver mieux que ça. Je pense qu'elle bat celle de Paris... Je vais me coucher, je suis explosé. Bonne nuit Amour. (J'espère qu'on peut s'appeler dimanche ? Tu me manques trop...)_

 

*

 

Paris, le 7 juin,

Je te demande pardon, j'ai mis un sacré bout de temps à te répondre. La première chose que je dois te dire c'est que... NIALL ET LUNA SONT PASSES A LETAPE SUPERIEURE (s'il lisait cette lettre, il me tuerait de dévoiler autant sa vie privée et sexuelle...). Ils sont allés au restaurant hier. J'étais censé y aller mais bizarrement j'ai oublié mon téléphone et j'attendais un appel très important alors je pouvais pas rester tu vois ? Niall n'a même pas tilté que je me foutais de lui. De toute façon, il était trop excité à l'idée de passer la soirée avec elle pour remarquer que je m'en allais. Bref, il est pas rentré cette nuit et ce matin, il avait le sourire spécial du gars qui vient de tirer un coup. Ils doivent se revoir ce soir, cette fois je suis invité. On va aller dans une boîte hyper branchée. L'entrée est uniquement sur invitation (que Luna nous a dégoté). Apparemment si tu n'as pas des millions sur ton compte, t'es recalé direct. Bref, en tout cas on va pas se priver d'y aller gratuitement.

C'est tellement incroyable ce qu'on vit ici. Les gens sont vraiment géniaux. On passe pas une journée sans rire. Ça change de notre petite ville toute endormie. Ici j'ai l'impression d'être dans un autre monde. Je suis sûr que tu aimerais être ici.

 

Je suis désolé pour la semaine dernière, j'avais commencé une lettre et je l'ai perdue. J'ai voulu en écrire une autre et au final j'ai dû aller faire une course pour mon patron et les jours sont passés sans que je m'en rende compte... Mais j'ai lu tous tes messages. Je suis aussi désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'appeler. Si tu veux on s'appelle dimanche, j'ai ENFIN un jour de repos. J'ai ordonné à Niall de me foutre la paix avec ses tournées des boîtes et bars de Paris. Y en a tellement, je suis même pas sûr qu'on aura fait le tour d'ici fin juillet.

 

Faut que je te dise ! On a croisé Karl Lagerfeld à un défilé. Niall était aussi muet que moi. Il nous a salué, bon je pense pas qu'il savait qu'on était des stagiaires mais c'était cool. Il est vraiment sympa comme mec (mon dieu tu m'entends, je parle de Karl comme d'un pote!)

 

Bref, assez parlé de moi. J'ai l'impression de ne faire que ça. Comment tu vas ? Ça se passe bien au travail ? Ton patron a pris une décision pour le changement de poste ? Et d'ailleurs c'est qui Zayn ? Tu l'as mentionné mais t'as pas dit d'où il sortait ? Ni ce qu'il était pour toi ? Ni même pourquoi il t'invitait au restaurant. Je dois m'inquiéter ? (toi t'es peut-être pas jaloux mais moi en revanche...).

 

Amour.

 

*

9 juin

 

Louis – 15h42

_J'ai reçu ta lettre ♥. Je vais y répondre en plusieurs fois parce que j'ai PLEIN de trucs à te raconter. Je commence par Zayn je parie ? C'est un ancien ami du lycée. Il s'est engagé dans l'armée de l'air à nos 18 ans, y a à peu près trois ans. On s'est pas revus ni parlés depuis tout ce temps. Il vient juste de rentrer alors on rattrape le temps perdu. Mais t'as pas à t'inquiéter franchement. Il a beau être du même bord, il m'intéresse pas. Voilà voilà._

 

Louis – 15h51

_Bon et pour mon boulot. C'est officieux mais je crois que mon patron accepte ma proposition._

 

Après avoir senti son portable vibrer plusieurs fois, Harry reposa le tissu qu'il tenait dans les mains et lut les messages de Louis, commençant par le plus récent et terminant par le premier. Celui-ci le fit légèrement grincer des dents. Il réagit au quart de tour. Impulsivement, il appuya sur la toucher appeler en se rongeant l'ongle de son pouce. Quand il entendit la voix de Louis à l'autre bout du fil, il parla sans réfléchir.

 

_« Dis moi que tu pensais pas me rassurer en disant qu'il aimait aussi les garçons ? »_

 

Louis se mit à rire. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais entendit des gens derrière Harry lui demander de venir.

 

_« Jaloux ? »_

 

_« C'est pas drôle. »_

 

_« Non, je sais... mais ça me permet de t'entendre au moins »_

 

Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans sa voix mais Harry se sentit extrêmement coupable. Il se tourna vers Niall et lui demanda de le couvrir au moins dix minutes. Le blond comprit immédiatement qui était à l'autre bout du fil et lui fit un clin d’œil. Une fois devant l'établissement, Harry s'assit sur le muret en pierres.

 

 _« Je suis désolé de t'appeler si peu... »_ souffla Harry. _« La charge de travail ici est vraiment... impressionnante. On apprend plein de trucs mais on fait aussi pas mal les larbins. J'ai à peine le temps de coudre mes propres créations. Je le fais après la fermeture, c'est pour ça que je rentre si tard et que je m'endors aussitôt. »_

 

_« Pourquoi tu t'expliques comme ça ? J'ai rien dit Amour. »_

 

_« J'ai l'impression de te délaisser. Je veux vraiment pas que tu penses que je vis ça très bien. J'suis occupé en permanence, ça me laisse même pas le temps de déprimer. Mais tu me manques, vraiment. Et je me sens vraiment comme le plus mauvais des petits-amis parce que je m'endors quand on doit s'appeler et je t'écris presque plus... Je suis désolé. »_

 

_« Ça va, je t'en veux pas. Mais si tu y tiens, d'accord je te pardonne! On a fait la moitié, il nous reste plus qu'un mois et demi. C'est rien. Je tiendrai. »_

 

_« Promis ? T'as pas l'intention de me remplacer avec ton militaire ? »_

 

Louis esquissa un sourire.

 

_« T'es vraiment jaloux ma parole. »_

 

_« Il est beau ? »_

 

_« Toi ? Oui. »_

 

 _« Louis... »_ soupira Harry.

 

_« Je m'en fous de lui ! En plus je l'ai connu avec un appareil dentaire, très peu pour moi. »_

 

_« Et lui ? »_

 

_« Quoi lui ? »_

 

_« Tu lui plais ? »_

 

Louis ne répondit pas tout de suite.

 

_« Avant oui. Mais de l'eau a coulé sous les ponts et... »_

 

 _« Bien sûr, et je parie qu'il t'emmène dans un restaurant 3 étoiles juste parce qu'il aime bien les petites étoiles sur le menu? Te fous pas de moi... »_ dit Harry, un peu agacé.

 

_« Pourquoi tu t'en prends à moi ? Moi j''y peux rien si la seule personne que je côtoie est un garçon qui en pince pour moi. »_

 

 _« Je croyais que tu m'en voulais pas ? »_ lança Harry. _« Et je croyais que tu lui plaisais plus? »_

 

_« Arrête... On va pas se disputer pour ça... Il m'a dit qu'il ne tenterait rien. T'as pas à... »_

 

_« Oh il t'a dit ça ? Et après tu me dis que je devrais pas m'inquiéter ? Je devrais laisser cet abruti te dire que tu lui plais encore, le laisser t'emmener au restaurant et peut-être même t'embrasser parce qu'il a dit qu'il ne tenterait rien ? Mais tu te moques de moi ? »_

 

_« T'es parano là... »_

 

_« Moi je suis parano ? Bah bien sûr. On en reparlera quand il aura fourré sa langue dans ta bouche. »_

 

 _« Bah peut-être que je devrais le laisser faire puisqu'apparemment t'es pas foutu de me faire confiance. »_ souffla Louis, énervé. _« Et puis ça serait sûrement plus réel que notre pseudo relation. »_

 

Harry eut l'impression de se faire écraser par un bulldozer. Son cœur était en miettes et il avait bien trop mal pour penser une seule seconde que Louis avait laissé la colère parler.

 

 _« Je vois. Bah salue Zack de ma part hein »_ dit-il à bout de souffle, alors que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

 

 _« C'est Zayn ! »_ corrigea Louis avant de s'en mordre les doigts. _« Attends, non je voulais pas dire ça. Je suis désolé. S'il te plaît Am... »_

 

Bip. Bip. Bip. Harry avait raccroché.

 

 _« Mais putain ! »_ hurla Louis en balançant son téléphone contre le mur de sa chambre.

 

*

 

Deux jours. C'était le temps qu'avait passé Harry dans son lit. Il s'était fait porter pâle et n'avait depuis lors pas cessé de broyer du noir dans sa micro chambre. Niall avait tenté de le faire sortir pour lui changer les idées mais le bouclé était résigné. Il refusait d'écouter qui que ce soit. Son patron n'avait même pas bronché, il lui avait accordé trois jours et n'avait pas l'intention d'en informer son école. Il y avait encore des gens humains dans ce monde, heureusement. Niall n'avait pas vraiment tout expliqué mais il avait su quels mots employer pour le convaincre de laisser ces quelques jours à Harry.

 

Ce dernier venait d'ouvrir les yeux en entendant l'eau couler. La douche donnait directement derrière le mur de sa chambre et Niall le réveillait chaque fois qu'il se lavait. Il grogna en s'enfonçant à nouveau dans son oreiller. Son téléphone vibra sur la table de nuit. Il l'attrapa pour éteindre son réveil mais réalisa vite qu'il s'agissait d'un message. Louis.

 

_Louis – 7h14_

_Je suis tellement désolé … J'ai pas envie de l'embrasser lui. S'il te plaît crois moi... :(. J'aime vraiment notre relation et notre histoire. Je suis juste sous tension parce que tu me manques et que c'est pas facile à vivre. Je sais que tu fais de ton mieux pour être présent, pour me parler dès que tu en as le temps mais... j'avoue que ça me suffit pas. Tes lettres me manquent, mais y a pas que ça qui me manque. C'est tout toi. Tes boucles dans lesquels je fourre toujours mes doigts, tes yeux qui me font perdre la raison, tes lèvres que je veux embrasser encore et encore, ta peau qui me réchauffe même quand je crève de chaud, ton odeur merveilleuse qui a disparu de ton tee-shirt parce que je l'ai trop senti, tes mots sur mon addition qui me faisaient sourire tous les soirs, tes appels en guise de oui ou de non... je pourrais te faire toute une liste de ce qui me manque chez toi mais ça ne serait jamais assez long pour traduire le mal que ton absence me fait. S'il te plaît, pardonne moi Amour :(_

 

Harry acheva sa lecture et déglutit. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade et un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il soupira en appuyant sur appeler trois fois de suite.

 

Louis – 7h25

_C'est un oui ?_

 

Un je t'aime, pensa très fort Harry en rappuyant sur appeler.

 

Louis – 7h27

_Tu veux toujours de moi même si j'suis un imbécile ?_

 

Un appel.

 

Louis – 7h30

_Je peux entendre ta voix ?_

 

Un appel.

 

Louis – 7h34

_Merci ♥_

 

Quand Harry décrocha, ils restèrent tous les deux muets pendant plusieurs minutes. Louis finit par craquer et lui répéter qu'il était désolé. Harry tremblait tellement et semblait si distant qu'il finit par éclater en sanglots. Le bouclé ne savait même plus quoi dire pour le réconforter. Lui aussi avait envie de pleurer. Il avait cru que c'était la fin et ça lui avait vraiment mis un coup.

 

Il se promit de ne plus jamais laisser une telle chose arriver. Ils y croyaient. La distance n'allait pas avoir raison d'eux. Ils étaient plus forts qu'elle...

 

*

 

Paris, le 27 juin

 

Amour : n.m 1. sentiment très intense, attachement englobant la tendresse et l'attirance physique, entre deux personnes.Ex : Éprouver de l'amour pour quelqu'un. C'est une belle histoire d'amour. (Fém. au pl. Dans la langue littéraire : les amours enfantines. » 2. Mouvement de dévotion, dévouement qui porte vers une divinité, un idéal, une autre personne etc. Ex : L'amour de Dieu, de la vérité, du prochain. 3. Goût très marqué, passion pour qqch. Ex : L'amour des pierres, des bateaux. Fam. Un amour de : qqch où qqn de charmant, d'adorable. Ex : Un amour de lampe. 4. Représentation allégorique de l'amour, souvent sous la forme d'un enfant armé d'un arc. 5. Amour blanc : poisson herbivore originaire de Chine, importé en Europe pour nettoyer les voies d'eau envahies par les plantes (Famille des cyprinidés). pl. Suisse. Dernières gouttes d'une bouteille de vin.

 

Love love love,

 

Amour à Cœur.

 


	5. Chapter 5

 

**_Chapitre 5_ **

 

28 juin

 

Louis – 20h21

_OMG !!!! J'AI LE POSTE !!!! JE COMMENCE A LA MI-AOUT A CROYDON !!!!_

 

Louis – 20h25

_J'ai passé les deux dernières heures à chercher des logements à mi-chemin entre Croydon et Londres, j'ai déjà repéré des trucs. Je suis trop content. J'aimerais bien commencer à emménager début août et faire mon dernier voyage le week-end avant de commencer, histoire de me poser un peu quoi. Je crois que là on pourra pas être plus près l'un de l'autre !!!_

 

Louis – 20h27

_T'es invité à passer tout ton temps chez moi quand j'aurai trouvé un appartement, ça te dit ? :D_

 

Louis – 20h34

_Ah oui et j'ai oublié de te dire. Je sors avec Zayn et d'anciens potes à nous ce soir, on va fêter mon changement de poste et tout. Je préfère te le dire au cas où t'essayerais d'appeler et que je répondrais pas._

 

A peine avait-il envoyé son message qu'Harry l'appelait. Il sourit en voyant son surnom à l'écran et décrocha.

 

 _« Je dis oui, mille fois oui ! »_ déclara Harry. _« Et sinon, bonsoir mon cœur »_

 

_« Bonsoir Amour. T'as reçu mon dernier message du coup ? »_

 

_« Lequel ? »_

 

A cet instant, Harry écarta le téléphone de son visage pour lire le dit message et soupira. Louis l'entendit et grimaça en priant pour qu'il ne fasse pas une nouvelle crise de jalousie.

 

 _« Ah... Je viens de lire. On est limités en temps de parole donc...? »_ dit-il, doucement.

 

_« Ils viennent que vers vingt et une heure trente. On a une petite heure devant nous. Au pire ils attendront en bas. T'es plus important, si on déborde un peu tant pis hein ! »_

 

Louis ne cherchait même pas à l’empêcher de piquer une crise, il disait seulement ce qu'il pensait. Pour rien au monde il ne se serait dépêché de mettre fin à leur conversation. Harry passait avant tout le reste.

 

_« Tu préviens ton pote, s'il te touche j'arrive dans la minute pour le dégommer. »_

 

_« Oui monsieur mon petit-ami très jaloux! »_

 

Harry se mit à sourire et s'enfonça dans son sofa, emmitouflé dans le gilet de Louis. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que de l'autre côté, Louis portait lui aussi son tee-shirt. Totalement addict.

 

*

 

2 juillet

 

Louis – 17h00

_J'ai rêvé de tarte au citron. C'était chaud._

 

Harry se mordit la lèvre en vérifiant autour de lui que personne n'avait remarqué à quel point son corps trahissait son excitation. Cela faisait un moment que le mot tarte au citron avait perdu son sens premier avec eux. Il référait à quelque chose de purement et simplement sexuel.

 

Un appel.

 

Louis – 17h04

_Use pas tout ton forfait amour._

 

Un appel.

 

Louis – 17h06

_T'es têtu toi !_

 

Un appel.

 

Louis – 17h10

_T'as envie de savoir ce qu'il se passait dans mon rêve hein ? :P_

 

Un appel.

 

Louis – 17h12

_On faisait l'amour. Lentement, très lentement. Et tu me disais que tu m'aimais toutes les six secondes._

 

Trois appels.

 

Louis – 17h15

_J'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi._

 

Harry déglutit en sentant le sang abonder sous sa ceinture. Louis l'excitait toujours avec de simples mots, c'était un supplice.

 

Trois appels.

 

Louis – 17h18

_J'ai envie que tu me dises que tu m'aimes..._

 

Trois appels.

 

Louis – 17h20

_Tu me le diras un jour, quand on fera l'amour ?_

 

Un appel.

 

Louis – 17h21

_Je te le dirai aussi._

 

*

 

Paris, le 5 juillet

 

Bonjour mon cœur.

Je t'écris cette micro lettre en plus de celle que je t'ai envoyée hier matin parce que je voulais absolument te raconter ça (désolé si y a des ratures et des fautes il est genre 5h du matin, j'ai pas dormi depuis je sais pas combien de temps alors... mon cerveau a un peu de mal). Niall m'a emmené de force dans une sorte de boîte branchée ce soir. J'étais pas trop pour au début parce que je suis lessivé et j'aurais bien dormi trois jours entiers si j'avais pu mais bon, Niall m'a convaincu (comment ? Ça j'en sais rien, il arrive toujours à le faire, je suis presque certain que s'il me parlait de tuer quelqu'un, je dirais oui. Il me retourne si bien la tête celui-là, faut que je fasse attention). Bref, donc on était avec d'autres stagiaires, Luna, deux copines à elle (mannequins of course), et genre on buvait notre verre tranquille quand tout d'un coup, je lève la tête et vois entrer un groupe de mecs tous habillés en noir (pour le coup je me suis cru dans Men in black) et je me suis dit qu'avec autant de garde du corps, il devait y avoir une star dans le bar ou un truc du genre mais bon, je voyais personne alors j'ai pas cherché plus. Il devait être 23h30 quand trois filles sont passées devant notre table et quand elles nous ont entendus parler de notre stage et qu'elles ont reconnu Luna et Barbara, (comment on sait pas trop puisqu'elles sont pas connues à très grande échelle mais soit) et genre, j'étais à fond dans ce que disait un de nos potes donc j'ai pas relevé la tête tout de suite mais quand je l'ai fait j'étais sur le cul. Tu devineras jamais ! C'était Cara Delevingne (une mannequin assez connue pour le coup, tu la connais sûrement parce qu'elle est partout), Kendall Jenner (la Kardashian qui a le moins d'eau dans le cerveau !) et Gigi Hadid (connue pour ses photoshoot pas du tout forcés avec son mec... elle est aussi mannequin quand elle fait pas l'amoureuse transi). On était sur le cul avec Niall, elles ont discuté avec Luna et Barbara comme si elles étaient potes depuis toujours. Le courant est tellement bien passé entre nous tous qu'elles nous ont fait entrer dans leur carré VIP. Y avait je sais pas combien de stars, c'était DINGUE ! Bref, on est censés les revoir en fin de semaine. C'est pas trop OUF ?! Si on nous avait dit qu'on rencontrerait ces filles-là ce soir, on y aurait pas cru. Bon faut pas trop s'avancer mais les avoir dans notre cercle de potes ça peut grave nous aider. Si on cherche à se faire embaucher par des grandes marques (genre Lagerfeld ou Saint Laurent ou même Burburry) on a juste à leur demander un petit coup de pouce (elles l'ont même proposé, genre « si vous avez besoin, on peut alors n'hésitez pas » c'est!!!!!!!!). Bref peut-être que tu t'en fiches un peu mais j'étais trop content et j'avais vraiment envie de le partager avec toi bébé.

 

Je t’appellerai jeudi soir, ce week-end je pense pas pouvoir alors je préfère pas prendre de risque qu'on se manque de quelques minutes !

 

Tu me manques fort.

 

Loooooove ya mon Lou.

 

Arnolphe (:P)

 

*

 

Louis – 13h01

_OH MON DIEU. Tu m'as appelé bébé ….................._

 

Louis – 13h04

_Les points, c'est mon rythme cardiaque. J'ai souri comme un idiot en lisant ça. Je crois que tu l'as écrit sans faire attention mais bon. Juste pour dire que j'aime bien l'idée :)_

 

Louis – 13h12

_C'est grave cool que vous fassiez des rencontres comme ça ! Bientôt on verra ton nom partout et tu seras dans toutes les bouches (à prendre au figuré évidemment!!! tu seras que dans la mienne sinon... héhé). Je suis content pour toi Amour. Tu devais être fou quand elles vous ont emmené dans le coin VIP. J'aurais bien aimé être là pour vivre ça avec toi... :)_

 

Louis – 13h14

_Est-ce que j'ai le droit de relever la fin de ta lettre ou c'est juste la fatigue qui t'a fait dire n'importe quoi ? En tout cas, si c'est la dernière option, tu devrais être crevé plus souvent. J'aime bien quand t'es comme ça, tu dis des trucs vraiment vraiment vraiment plaisant._

 

Louis – 13h16

_Bon et puis tant pis, love ya too :$_

 

*

 

 _« Alors comme ça tu veux me mettre dans ta bouche ? »_ plaisanta Harry, le téléphone à peine décroché.

 

 _« Pas que dans ma bouche... »_ répondit Louis.

 

_« Et tu me « love ya » aussi? Ça fait beaucoup d'informations d'un seul coup hein. »_

 

 _« J'aurais pas dû relever ? »_ s'inquiéta Louis.

 

_« Ah non non c'était pas un reproche, au contraire. Tout ce que je veux dire c'est que tu peux me le dire quand tu veux. J'aime bien. »_

 

Louis se mit à sourire. Il aimait faire de l'effet à Harry. C'était son petit plaisir.

 

Harry préféra changer de sujet parce que cela faisait déjà beaucoup pour lui. Romantique comme il était, il tenait à ce que ces choses-là se fassent dans les règles et dire à une personne qu'on l'aime à travers un téléphone ne figurait pas dans les règles du romantisme.

 

_« Et à part ça, ça va bien mon cœur ? »_

 

 _« Mmh... Tu me manques alors... voilà »_ dit-il d'une plus petite voix.

 

_« Oh Lou, toi aussi tu me manques. Mais c'est bientôt la fin pas vrai ? Puis on... »_

 

Harry arrêta tout à coup de parler et jura tout bas. Lorsque Louis entendit quelqu'un derrière le bouclé, il devina que leur conversation ne durerait pas plus longtemps. Cela se confirma un quart de secondes plus tard quand il entendit la voix de Niall.

 

 _« Pepito ! Faut qu'on y aille là, on va être en retard »_ s'écria-t-il. «  _On a rendez-vous dans vingt minutes et le bus passe dans exactement six minutes. »_

 

_« Je sais, oui ! Mais je suis avec Louis là. »_

 

_« On peut pas se permettre d'être en retard ! Tu le rappelleras en rentrant. Enfile tes fringues en vitesse ! »_

 

 _« J'ai le droit de dire au revoir quand même non ? »_ râla Harry avant de reporter le combiner à son oreille _« Je suis désolé Louis, je dois filer j'ai un entretien hyper important... et ce soir j'ai un défilé... On se reparle très vite d'accord ? »_

 

 _« Bien sûr »_ acquiesça Louis, d'une petite voix.

 

 _« Pardon mon cœur... Je me rattraperai c'est promis. Bonne fin de journée. Love ya »_ souffla Harry avant de raccrocher. Il balança son téléphone sur le lit en soupirant. C'était vraiment difficile ces derniers temps. Louis semblait très mal vivre la distance et il s'en voulait de lui infliger ça. Il se rassurait comme il pouvait en se répétant qu'il ne restait qu'une vingtaine de jours à tenir... mais paradoxalement, plus ils se rapprochaient de la fin, plus ça leur semblait loin.

 

*

 

Pendant la nuit, le téléphone d'Harry s'illumina dans sa chambre. Le bouclé dormait à poings fermés et ne s'en rendit pas compte.

 

Louis – 4h05

_Tu crois qu'on a tort de s'accrocher comme ça ? De continuer à s'appeler et s'écrire alors qu'on a chacun une « nouvelle vie » ? Parfois je sais plus trop pourquoi on le fait..._

 

Mais vers huit heures du matin, Harry dormait d'un sommeil si léger qu'il entendit immédiatement le vibreur de son téléphone et ouvrit les yeux.

 

Louis – 7h56

_Je suis désolé pour mes messages... Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. J'étais pas très bien cette nuit, je pensais pas ce que j'ai dit. Tu me manques ♥_

 

A la lecture du premier message, il fronça les sourcils et se redressa soudainement. Il n'hésita pas une seconde à lui téléphoner. Louis envoyait clairement un SOS, même s'il venait de se rétracter en pensant peut-être qu'Harry y croirait. Mais il n'était pas dupe. Ces choses-là se sentent toujours. Même quand il y a une mer, un pays et des milliers de kilomètres qui vous sépare de l'autre. C'était comme un sixième sens pour Harry.

 

 _« Pourquoi tu m'appelles ? »_ s'étonna faussement Louis alors que sa voix le trahissait.

 

 _« On n'a pas tort. »_ affirma-t-il doucement.

 

 _« Non, non, je sais... »_ continua Louis sans être convaincant.

 

_« Louis,tu sais que quand tu mens je le devine ? Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse, je veux pas que tu gardes des choses pour toi. »_

 

_« Mais... c'est... Je veux pas t'emmerder. »_

 

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

 

_« Pour la énième fois, tu m'as déjà emmerdé ? »_

 

_« Mais c'est franchement rien. Je suis simplement moins occupé que toi et je le vis moins bien. T'es toujours à droite à gauche et moi je suis chez moi à regarder la télé. Alors forcément, j'ai plus le temps pour... penser à tout ça. »_

 

_« Tu penses que ça me fait rien ? »_

 

Louis ne répondit pas.

 

_« Lou... C'est pas parce que je suis occupé que je pense pas à toi. C'est vrai que je suis jamais tout seul et que j'ai sûrement moins de coup de blues que si j'étais à ta place mais... Enfin c'est pas pour autant que tu me manques pas et que j'ai pas envie de te revoir. J'en meurs d'envie. Les prochaines semaines vont passer vite, tu verras que ces trois mois s'oublieront très vite quand on se reverra... et que tu seras plus jamais seul après mon retour. »_

 

_« Je sais tout ça... Mais parfois c'est difficile. Les jours passent lentement ici. Toi tu ne vois pas les heures passer mais moi si. »_

 

_« Alors compte-les à reculons. Écris toutes les heures de la journée et retire une heure à chaque fois qu'il en passe une. On peut même faire le compte à rebours jusqu'à mon retour. »_

 

_« D'accord... Je vais faire ça. »_

 

_« Tu travailles aujourd'hui ? »_

 

_« Non j'ai pris ma journée pour faire mes cartons ce week-end... Zayn va m'aider. »_

 

Même si l'idée ne l'enchantait pas plus que cela, ça le rassurait de le savoir avec quelqu'un. Harry ne voulait pas l'imaginer seul, à broyer du noir, ce qu'il imaginait être le passe-temps favori de Louis.

 

 _« Dis-lui de garder sa langue dans sa bouche... »_ plaisanta-t-il, en essayant de le détendre.

 

 _« Je vais lui mettre du scotch sur la gueule, t'inquiète »_ répliqua Louis sur le même ton.

 

_« Sinon mange de l'ail ce midi »_

 

_« Amour... »_

 

_« Je rigole ! Mais tu peux quand même le faire au cas où... »_

 

Louis leva les yeux au ciel en riant.

 

_« Dis... Tu m'aideras à tout installer quand j'emménagerai ? »_

 

_« Évidemment. Faudra qu'on baptise toutes les pièces. »_

 

_« De quelle façon ? »_

 

_« Ton appartement, ton choix. »_

 

_« Façon tarte au citron alors »_

 

Harry ne disait pas non.

 

*

 

Il était vingt-trois heures passées et Harry n'avait toujours pas quitté l'atelier. Il tenait absolument à terminer le croquis d'une des tenues qu'il avait imaginé dans la journée. L'air de Paris l'inspirait et puisqu'il avait le droit de récupérer des chutes de tissus en guise de paiement, il ne se gênait pas pour réaliser ce qui lui passait toujours par l'esprit. Sa collection, si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi, était faite de couleur pastels, beaucoup de bleus dragée, de verts et roses pâles, du violet glycine – évidemment – et jaune champagne. Même si cela semblait être un arc-en-ciel de couleurs à l'énonciation, sur le papier, cela rendait quelque chose de doux et harmonieux.

 

 _« Vous êtes encore là Harry ? »_ lui demanda son patron en français

 

Le bouclé sursauta et lâcha son crayon. Il leva la tête vers l'horloge du mur en face de lui et remarqua enfin l'heure qu'il était. Son patron, monsieur Roederer, s'avança jusqu'à lui et jeta un œil à ses croquis. Harry fut parcouru de frissons et cacha ses doigts sous la table pour ne pas qu'il remarque qu'ils tremblaient.

 

 _« C'est de vous ? »_ s'étonna-t-il en remettant ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez pour inspecter les dessins de plus prêt.

 

_« Mmh oui mais ce sont que des esquisses, enfin... pas de réels projets. »_

 

_« Ils pourraient l'être. C'est original. Celui-ci est particulièrement osé mais connaissant ce monde comme ma poche, je suis certain que c'est ce qui ferait le plus fureur. Comment vous est venue cette idée ? »_

 

Harry se mit une claque mentalement en réalisant que monsieur Roederer le complimentait et qu'il ne réagissait pas.

 

 _« Je... En fait c'est un garçon. Toutes ces couleurs me le rappellent. Le violet glycine est sa couleur préférée, le bleu est le même que ses yeux, le jaune me fait penser aux tartes au citron qu'il mange sans cesse et le vert... c'était une petite touche de... moi. Pour être là avec lui... »_ expliqua Harry en levant doucement les yeux. _« Vous pensez que c'est pathétique ? »_

 

_« Oh non, nous sommes tous inspiré par quelqu'un. En tout cas ce garçon vous donne de très bonnes idées. Avez-vous commencé à en coudre ? »_

 

_« Euh... Oui mais... Enfin ce n'est encore que des brouillons. »_

 

_« Vous devriez les apporter ici. J'aimerais beaucoup y jeter un œil. »_

 

_« B... Bien sûr. Je vous les apporterai. »_

 

Monsieur Roederer lui sourit et lui fit un clin d’œil en quittant la pièce. Harry laissa sa mâchoire pendre en se remémorant ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Un styliste de renom voulait voir ses créations. C'était... dingue. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et ne put s'empêcher d'appeler Louis.

 

_« Uh, allô ? »_

 

 _« LOUIS MON DIEU TU DEVINERAS JAMAIS CE QU'IL VIENT DE SE PASSER ! »_ hurla-t-il dans le combiné.

 

_« Amour ? C'est toi ? Il est quelle heure ? »_

 

_« Presque minuit ici... Oh mince, je t'ai réveillé ? Pardon mon cœur, retourne do... »_

 

_« Tu rêves ! Si tu me tires d'un rêve génial avec des tartes au citron, t'es obligé de parler. »_

 

 _« Tu rêvais de tartes au citron ? Intéressant »_ rit Harry. _« Tes draps sont pas trop mouillés ? »_

 

 _« Pas eu le temps d'étaler la meringue... »_ répondit Louis en faisant exploser de rire Harry. Il le suivit aussitôt et réalisa que c'était précisément pour ce genre de moments-là qu'il tenait bon.

 

 _« Alors bébé ? »_ dit-il, d'une voix un peu plus endormie.

 

Lui aussi avait la langue qui se déliait avec la fatigue.

 

_« J'étais en train de dessiner un patron à l'atelier et monsieur Roederer est arrivé. Il a vu mes croquis et il a kiffé. Il veut que je lui rapporte ceux que j'ai déjà réalisé. C'est pas trop UN TRUC DE FOU MALADE ? »_

 

_« Mmh... Genre il veut voir tes créations ? Pour les vendre ? »_

 

_« Non ! Pas à ce point. Enfin je sais pas... Il avait l'air emballé, enfin surpris... Je sais pas. En tout cas, il a aimé mes idées. »_

 

_« C'est génial ça ! Je suis fier de toi Amour... »_

 

 _« Merci Louis... »_ chuchota Harry, plus pour lui-même que Louis.

 

_« J'ai rien fait, tout l'honneur te revient »_

 

_« Oh non... Je te dois beaucoup. Crois-moi. »_

 

Ce n'était pas l'air de Paris qui le rendait si créatif mais l'amour de Louis.

 

*

 

_« Y a tout le monde à cette soirée Harry ! On doit absolument en être. »_

 

Niall le bassinait avec un gala de charité où une bonne partie de la jet set et des grands créateurs seraient présents. Harry savait que c'était une occasion en or mais il avait promis à Louis de faire un skype avec lui toute la soirée. C'était prévu depuis plus d'une semaine et il avait attendu ce moment avec impatience.

 

_« Tu l’appelleras en rentrant allez ! Promis on rentrera pas tard ! »_

 

Peut-être qu'Harry aurait pu s'en douter. Peut-être même qu'il savait déjà ce qui allait se passer... Mais il céda quand même. Il se changea précipitamment, revêtant son plus beau costume et se faisant le plus irrésistible possible pour utiliser tous ses atouts afin de mettre tout le monde dans sa poche. Quand il passa la porte de leur studio, Harry ne fit même pas attention à son portable qui vibrait dans l'entrée. Il ferma à clé et quitta le bâtiment en mettant totalement Louis de côté.

 

Comme il s'en serait douté, ils ne rentèrent pas avant quatre heures du matin. Ils revinrent complètement épuisés, Niall un brin alcoolisé et Harry amorphe. Il tituba jusqu'à la cuisine et se servit un grand verre d'eau pour faire passer les nombreux verres qu'il avait bu. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son portable et lorsqu'il vit un petit voyant bleu clignoter, il percuta et courut le récupérer.

 

Il avait deux appels manqués de Louis et trois messages. Il se décomposa en les lisant.

 

Louis – 21h04

_Je suis prêt mon amour. J'ai préféré sauter mon repas, j'avais peur qu'on ait pas assez de temps si j'allais dîner._

 

Louis – 21h35

_T'es où...?_

 

Louis – 23h41

_T'as dû oublier... C'est pas grave. Bonne nuit._

 

Harry se mit à trembler. Louis avait passé la soirée à l'attendre et lui l'avait laissé tomber. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez lui ? Il enchaînait connerie sur connerie et chaque fois, c'était Louis qui en faisait les frais. Un jour, il en était certain, Louis lui dirait d'aller se faire foutre. Et ce jour-là, il n'aurait aucune raison de l'en empêcher.

 

 

*

 

Louis avait pris le chemin du restaurant de son oncle par habitude alors qu'il avait pris la décision d'espacer ses visites maintenant qu'il touchait un salaire qui lui permettait de s'acheter de quoi manger. Une fois à l'intérieur, il réalisa que faire demi-tour maintenant lui ferait perdre plus de temps que s'il restait dîner là. Il salua Mona qui lui rendit son grand sourire et fonça en cuisine. Elle n'avait plus besoin de prendre sa commande, il ne la changeait jamais. Un sandwich au thon et crudités, une part de tarte (au citron!) et quand il avait vraiment trop faim, il faisait ajouter une salade. Il s'était toujours restreint parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée que son oncle lui offre tous les soirs son repas. Ça l'avait bien aidé quand il avait eu du mal à payer son studio avec le pauvre salaire qu'il touchait grâce à l'alternance mais maintenant, il était très gêné qu'on refuse son argent. Son oncle était vraiment têtu. Il était ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'un père. Il l'avait plus ou moins élevé, Louis l'aimait énormément bien qu'il ait toujours pris soin de mettre de la distance entre eux de peur qu'il ne se transforme un jour en sa mère et le rejette. Il ne l'aurait pas supporté.

 

Il dévora son sandwich et fronça les sourcils en voyant l'addition sur son plateau. Les dernières fois qu'il était venu, il n'en avait pas eu. Cette fois, même sans regarder l'autre face, il pouvait deviner ce qu'elle faisait là. Harry lui avait fait passer un message. Mona avait dû le mettre au courant de sa présence... Ou bien il lui avait demandé d'écrire son mot s'il repassait. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas répondu aux appels de Harry depuis près de quatre jours. Quatre jours équivalaient à un siècle pour eux. Louis avait eu du mal à l'ignorer comme ça mais il avait eu besoin de marquer le coup. Le fait qu'il l'oublie l'avait vraiment blessé, d'autant plus qu'il avait eu l'impression d'être le seul à qui cet appel importait vraiment. Quelquefois, il sentait qu'Harry se détachait. Ce qu'il vivait à Paris était incroyable, mais pour lui qui n'était qu'en Angleterre dans une bourgade paumée, c'était difficile à comprendre. Lui était tout seul, à attendre désespérément de ses nouvelles alors qu'Harry était bien entouré et n'avait sans doute pas l'occasion de ressentir le manque comme lui. Ça faisait toute la différence.

 

_« Je t'oublie pas, jamais. Et... je suis un crétin. -A »_

 

Louis soupira. Ouais, c'était un crétin. Mais c'était précisément ce crétin qu'il aimait alors tant pis pour la fierté, il était obligé de craquer. Harry lui manquait vraiment trop.

 

Louis – 20h33

_T'es un crétin ouais. Je te contredirai pas pour le coup... Mais je supporte plus qu'on soit en froid alors... Je propose qu'on oublie tout. On a tenu pendant des semaines, on va pas craquer maintenant pas vrai ?_

 

Ce qu'Harry ne comprenait pas, et que Louis n'osait pas admettre, c'est qu'il avait besoin qu'on le rassure. Et cette question n'était peut-être même pas destinée à Harry. Peut-être qu'elle était pour lui-même. Parce qu'il cherchait des excuses pour ne pas lâcher prise... mais c'était difficile. Le bouclé vivait sa vie à cent à l'heure et il arrivait parfaitement à avancer sans lui. Sans même ressentir ce manque qui le rongeait lui.

 

*

 

_« Que diriez-vous de travailler pour moi à temps complet ? »_

 

Harry s'était repassé cette phrase au moins cent fois sur le trajet du retour. Monsieur Roederer lui avait proposé un emploi tout juste après avoir vu quelques unes de ses créations. Il s'était senti tellement fier sur le coup... mais quand il avait pensé aux conséquences qui suivraient cette embauche, il avait perdu son sourire. Louis allait le tuer, vraiment. Il avait à peine un mois pour donner une réponse et n'avait foutrement aucune idée de ce qu'elle serait. Il fallait qu'il pèse le pour et le contre. Mais Louis pesait lourd sur la balance. L'amour allait certainement l'emporter face à sa carrière. Il n'était pas certain de pouvoir le supporter s'il remettait à plus tard son retour. Il avait vraiment trop besoin de revoir Louis... mais ce travail était une occasion en or. C'était quelque chose qui n'arrivait jamais en première année...

 

En le voyant arriver avec une tête d'enterrement, Niall comprit qu'ils étaient en pleine crise. Harry se jeta sur le siège en face de lui et lui vola son bol pour se verser des céréales. Le blond lui tendit sa cuillère en devinant que ce n'était sans doute pas le moment de râler. Harry avala la moitié du bol avant de se décider à parler. Niall devina immédiatement ce qui posait problème. _Louis_. S'il n'avait pas fait partie de sa vie, Harry aurait dit oui sans tarder. Mais il était présent et Harry avait du mal à l'oublier ne serait que deux secondes. C'était normal qu'il pense à Louis dans un moment pareil mais son choix ne devait pas être influencé par lui. C'était une décision qu'il devait prendre seul, en y réfléchissant à deux fois.

 

_« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire à ton avis ? »_

 

_« Puisque tu y tiens vraiment... tu devrais lui demander son avis... mais ne prends ta décision en fonction de lui. Peut-être que tu le regretteras dans plusieurs années. Faut que ça vienne de toi. C'est une opportunité comme il s'en représentera sûrement jamais. Je pense que tu devrais y réfléchir... mais je comprends que tu hésites à cause de Louis. C'est normal... mais parfois il vaut mieux sacrifier quelque chose pour une autre, parce que certains choses ne sont pas éternelles.  »_

 

_« Hors de question, je ne sacrifierai pas Louis ! »_

 

_« Tu vois Harry, tu te trahis tout seul... je n'ai pas dit ce que tu devais sacrifier. C'est toi qui l'as fait. T'as envie d'accepter cette offre mais la seule chose qui t'en empêche, c'est ce que tu ressens pour lui. Je suis pas certain que tu puisses avoir les deux dans l'immédiat... Tu dois faire un choix. Et même si j'adore Louis et qu'il te rend vraiment heureux... l'amour ça reste éphémère et peut-être que dans deux mois ce sera fini, alors que ta carrière... »_

 

Niall marqua une pause pour laisser le temps à Harry d'encaisser.

 

_« Je sais que c'est un choix cornélien Harry, que ça va pas être facile mais je suis certain que tu prendras la bonne décision. »_

 

 _« Je... Je vais aller marcher un peu »_ déclara Harry en prenant son téléphone et filant avant que Niall ne puisse le retenir.

 

*

 

Cela fait une bonne demi-heure qu'il vagabondait dans Paris en espérant que son cœur se ferait plus léger mais ce fut deux fois pire lorsqu'il s'arrêta pour contempler la Seine qui coulait sous ses pieds. Ça lui rappelait Louis. Tout le lui rappelait dans un moment pareil. Il n'avait pas le courage de l'appeler parce qu'il pouvait pressentir ce qu'il lui dirait. Devant une telle proposition, la seule chose raisonnable à faire était d'accepter... Mais Harry n'avait pas envie de le faire si cela l'obligeait à vivre loin du garçon qu'il aimait. Une relation à distance n'était plus possible, pas dans ces conditions-là. C'était bien ce qui lui faisait peur. 

 

_« Allô ? »_

 

Harry réalisa son erreur bien trop tard. Il pensait si fort à Louis qu'il lui avait téléphoné et maintenant qu'il entendait sa voix, il n'avait plus le droit de reculer. Il prit une profonde inspiration, retint le surplus de larmes qui remontaient par sa gorge et lui répondit.

 

_« Louis... »_

 

_« J'aime pas du tout cette voix... »_

 

_« Je suis désolé Louis. Ce que je vais te dire ne va pas être facile. »_

 

C'était froid, terriblement froid, exactement comme si l'annonce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire l'avait déjà tué et congelé sur place. Harry réalisait que ce qu'il voulait vraiment faire n'allait pas dans leur sens... et il avait déjà mal. Parce qu'il comprenait que même s'ils tenaient bon, même s'ils essayaient, la distance finirait par avoir raison d'eux. Ils n'avaient pas assez partagé de choses pour s'accrocher à l'un et à l'autre, pour s'attendre en se promettant de se retrouver. Harry était persuadé que c'était la fin... Il attendait qu'une occasion comme celle-ci se présente depuis des années et même s'il aimait Louis, tout abandonner pour lui aurait été une erreur. Niall avait raison et c'était dur de le reconnaître. C'est pour cela qu'il avait beaucoup de mal à s'exprimer. Comment parler à la personne que l'on aime plus que tout au monde quand on s'apprête à lui briser le cœur ? Comment faire pour éviter les larmes ? La douleur ? Le long processus de guérison qui suivrait ? Il n'y a pas de recette miracle, pas d'ingrédient magique pour soigner un cœur brisé car la tristesse que provoque une rupture ne disparaît jamais qu'avec le temps. Ce même temps qui leur manquait et qui les contraignait déjà à renoncer à leur projet à deux. Harry détestait la vie. Tout était trop injuste. Ils s'étaient connus trop tard et pourtant, ce foutu Cupidon les avait quand même fait s'aimer de toutes leurs tripes, les avaient poussé à essayer pour mieux se fracasser la gueule ensuite. Ils étaient tombés amoureux comme la pluie inonde un sol. En y laissant des traces et une odeur désagréable qui ne s'estompe qu'avec l'arrivée du soleil.

 

 _« Amour... ? »_ hésita Louis.

 

Harry se mordit les lèvres en gardant les yeux fermement clos. Il fallait que Louis soit égoïste. Il avait besoin qu'il le soit...

 

_« Je... Je vais peut-être rester à Paris... »_

 

Le fait que Louis ne dise pas un mot lui donna des frissons. Il avait les joues inondées de ses propres larmes et pouvait presque sentir celles de Louis sur sa peau.

 

 _« On m'a proposé un poste Louis, un truc qu'on offre jamais avant plusieurs années... C'est la chance de ma vie. »_ dit-il faiblement, sans parvenir à y croire. Il savait que ça l'était mais en parler à Louis rendait les choses si incertaines, si difficile à croire. _« J'ai un mois pour prendre ma décision et tout me pousse à accepter. Tout sauf une seule chose... Toi. Accepter ce poste voudrait dire que... qu'on ne se reverrait sans doute pas avant des mois et des mois et... J'ai besoin que tu m'aides Louis. Je sais pas quoi faire. »_

 

 _« Je vois... »_ dit Louis d'une façon si sèche qu'Harry ne le reconnut pas. _« Tu devrais accepter »_

 

_« Mais... nous ? »_

 

_« Y a plus vraiment de nous tu sais... c'est juste toi, et puis moi. »_

 

Harry ne s'y attendait tellement pas qu'il fut incapable de répondre quoi que ce soit. Pourtant il en avait des arguments, il en avait des choses à dire, il en avait des objections… Mais il les tut.

 

 _« On aura essayé pas vrai ? »_ demanda Louis sans réellement attendre de réponse. _« J'te souhaite bonne chance pour la suite. »_ ajouta-t-il de la même voix froide et détachée comme s'il ne ressentait absolument rien face à cette décision.

 

 _« Attends... T'es en train de me quitter ? Comme ça ? Tu vas rien dire de plus ? »_ commença-t-il par dire en hurlant à moitié, réalisant que ça faisait bien trop mal pour qu'il le laisse faire. _« Louis ? Fais pas ça... S'il te plaît, reste. Reste avec moi. On peut y arriver. Je... Je vais refuser, je... Louis ?... Louis? »_

 

Sa voix résonna mais aucune autre voix ne vint la couper. Louis avait raccroché. Il n'y avait plus aucun bruit autour de lui. Rien que celui de la pluie tombant à flot sur la Seine et ses larmes sur son cœur.

 

En réalisant doucement que Louis venait de le quitter, Harry s'appuya contre le pont en pierre et eut l'impression de perdre l'équilibre. Il sentit ses bras s'engourdir et son cerveau se mettre à bouillir. Il avait la vue troublée mais ça n'avait rien à voir avec les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage. C'était la douleur qui jetait un voile devant ses yeux, qui s'emparait d'un marteau pour fracturer son cœur, qui infiltrait ses veines comme un poison gelé, qui le piquait d'aiguilles aussi pointues que des lances, qui le vidait de toutes ses forces, qui lui faisait oublier tout ce qui comptait, qui lui montrait que c'était ça, mourir de chagrin.

 

*

 

Mona – 21h12

_Je suis désolée Harry, j'aurais voulu lui transmettre ce message mais... il ne vient plus._

 

Il avait tout essayé. Les lettres, les appels et même les mots sur son addition... Mais tout était resté sans réponse. C'était difficile d'accepter la sentence. Il l'avait pourtant senti venir... mais même lorsque l'on voit la balle faire le chemin jusqu'à notre cœur, on ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir mal une fois qu'elle s'y loge. Le sang coule, les larmes aussi. La vie s'éteint, les yeux aussi.

 

Harry se sentait comme mort.

 

*

 

Harry – 1h26

_J'enfreins mes propres règles pour te parler... Parce que je déteste ton silence. Je ne veux pas te perdre, je ne veux pas que tu cesses de me parler, je ne veux pas que tu me laisses. S'il te plaît Louis... Ça peut pas s'arrêter là-dessus. Pas après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble._

_Il y a un nous. Jamais depuis que je te connais je n'ai pensé à quelque chose sans t'inclure dedans. Jamais j'ai pensé mon avenir sans toi. T'étais toujours là... c'était un nous. On était un nous. Je veux qu'on reste un nous._

 

Harry – 1h45

_Je t'en supplie Louis …_

 

Harry – 2h12

_Je te dirai jamais que je t'aime..._

 

Harry – 2h34

_Je savais que j'aurais pas dû me remettre à t'écrire avant mon départ. Ça nous aurait évité ça... Bonne vie à toi, Louis._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre est très court, c'est une sorte de petit épilogue. Je le posterai demain soir si j'ai le temps ! :)
> 
> PS: je n'ai rien contre Kendall, Cara et Gigi. Mais c'était amusant de les mentionner comme ça mouhahahah


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre 6** _

 

Se lever le matin en effaçant les larmes au coin des yeux, déjeuner et faire semblant de rire aux blagues de Niall, aller travailler et sourire aux autres, sortir avec ses amis et prétendre être heureux, mentir à longueur de journée en enfilant un masque avant même d'avoir quitté sa chambre, Harry croyait fermement que ce serait le pire au début. Mais il n'avait encore pas idée de ce que seraient ses nuits.

 

Silencieuses, interminables, sanglantes.

 

En apparence, il allait bien. Il avait toujours su jouer la comédie, même sa mère n'y avait jamais vu que du feu. On dit souvent que ce sont les gens les plus forts, les plus heureux, les plus souriants qui souffrent le plus... et c'était le cas d'Harry. Il souffrait. Mais d'une douleur qui ne se soignait ni avec des médicaments ni avec des sourires. C'était une douleur sans antidote. Harry devait subir tout ça en silence.

 

La journée, le temps semblait passer plus vite. Entouré de gens, il arrivait toujours à garder le contrôle, mais chaque fois qu'il passait la porte de sa chambre, il craquait. Ça commençait par une profonde inspiration qui lui arrachait les bronches, une larme discrète se transformant en averse, et ça finissait par des étourdissements et un cœur battant beaucoup trop vite. Il se laissait glisser au sol et rampait au sol sans jamais rejoindre son lit. Et c'est là, avachi et trempé de ses larmes qu'il passait ses nuits. Il pleurait à n'en plus s'arrêter, mais toujours en silence. Il attendait que le soleil se lève à nouveau mais toujours en pensant qu'il ne le ferait plus. Il souffrait mais toujours en ayant l'impression qu'il se vidait de son sang.

 

_« Harry ? »_

 

Il y avait aussi ces rares fois où Harry se perdait trop longtemps dans ses pensées, s'envolait dans le pays des souvenirs et en oubliait où il était. Niall le rappelait toujours gentiment à l'ordre... Harry en riait fortement et tout le monde gobait ses sourires comme s'ils ne sonnaient absolument pas faux... Alors qu'ils hurlaient à la terre entière qu'il y avait quelque chose à gratter derrière cet acte surfait. Mais les gens, de nos jours, ça n'écoutait jamais, ça ne regardait jamais plus loin. Ça faisait comme s'ils ne voyaient rien parce que l'être humain était égoïste et préférait s'éviter bien des peines en se chargeant des problèmes des autres en plus des siens. Ça n'aurait pas été de la tarte de s'occuper des malheurs d'Harry. Il refusait d'admettre quoi que ce soit, à commencer par sa rupture.

 

_« Harry, monsieur Roederer t'a demandé de le rejoindre dans son bureau » lui indiqua Niall en devinant qu'il n'avait rien suivi de leur échange._

 

Harry fit un signe de tête à son ami et reposa ses affaires sur la table devant lui. Son ami le regarda s'éloigner en soupirant. Ça l'emmerdait de voir Harry comme ça, il avait tout essayé pour le faire sortir de sa bulle mais rien n'y avait fait. Alors il l'avait laissé faire son deuil de sa relation avec Louis et s'était promis de le sonner s'il ne remontait pas très vite la pente.

 

La voix rauque du styliste indiqua à Harry qu'il pouvait entrer. Comme à son habitude, les premières minutes lui échappèrent. Il avait du mal à se concentrer sur ce qu'on lui disait, pourtant il essayait. Parfois. Pas aujourd'hui. Il n'en avait pas envie. Ça ne l'intéressait pas quand ça ne parlait pas de Louis. Plus rien ne l'intéressait vraiment parce que plus rien ne se rattachait à Louis... à part lui.

 

_« Je souhaiterais te proposer quelque chose. Je ne cherche pas à influencer ton choix de rester ou non ici mais j'avais pensé à peut-être... présenter une de tes créations au défilé de samedi prochain. »_

 

Les yeux de Harry pétillèrent soudainement. Malgré sa peine, il n'en oubliait pas sa passion. La proposition de monsieur Roederer était encore une fois inespérée et tellement bienvenue.

 

_« Vous voulez vraiment faire ça ? Je veux dire... Vous pensez que mes tenues ont du potentiel ? »_

 

_« Évidemment. J'ai l'impression de me revoir à ton âge quand je te regarde. Et si j'ai eu la chance qu'on me tende la main, je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de te tendre la mienne. »_

 

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il n'en demandait pas tant. Obtenir un poste chez lui était déjà énorme pour lui, faire défiler un mannequin avec l'une de ses créations en était une bien plus grosse.

 

Monsieur Roederer n'insista qu'une minute de plus pour décider Harry. Il avait conscience que c'était précipité mais la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu prendre du temps pour réfléchir, toute sa vie était partie en vrilles. Il ne tenait pas à reproduire le même schéma avec le peu d'espoir qu'il lui restait.

 

En rentrant chez lui, Harry n'accorda pas un seul regard à Niall qui regardait la télé avec Luna, et fonça dans sa chambre. Il avait à peine retiré sa veste qu'il tentait déjà de passer un coup de téléphone. Niall se tourna pour l'observer. C'était devenu une habitude. Harry avait ce même rituel tous les soirs.

 

_« Allez, réponds... S'il te plaît »_

 

Harry retira le téléphone de son oreille et soupira. De toute évidence, Louis avait rejeté son appel. Son cent quatre vingt dix huitième même. Harry n'avait pas compté, mais ça devait bien s'en rapprocher. Il essayait tous les jours en priant à chaque fois pour que ce soit la bonne.

 

 _« Harry »_ s'aventura Niall. « _Je sais que c'est dur mais... enfin, faut que t'acceptes qu'il ait pris une décision. Il t'a quitté, tu dois t'y faire et arrêter de l’appeler sans cesse. Il n'en a plus envie... »_

 

 _« Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. »_ dit fermement Harry. _« Il m'a pas quitté. »_

 

 _« Mmh... »_ fit Niall en cherchant une façon de le dire sans le blesser. _« Il n'est pas resté non plus...  »_

 

_« Laisse-moi tranquille »_

 

_« Je fais que ça Harry... Je veux bien te laisser de l'espace mais ça fait deux semaines là, tu peux pas être un bloc de glace toute ta vie. Tu peux pas continuer à... »_

 

Harry soupira tout en se redressant et alla fermer la porte au nez de Niall. Ce dernier tapa du poing dessus en demandant à son ami de la rouvrir, mais le bouclé se contenta de fermer le verrou et d'enfoncer ses écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Quitte à s'isoler, autant le faire à fond.

 

 

*

 

Avec ce nouvel objectif de présenter sa propre création au défilé de monsieur Roederer, Harry réussit à reprendre du poil de la bête. Il dormait un peu plus bien que ça ne soit pas encore assez et il lui arrivait même de sourire sincèrement. Niall était heureux de voir qu'il essayait de remonter la pente.

 

Il présentait sa tenue moins de vingt quatre heures plus tard et stressait énormément. Ça le rendait anxieux, pas seulement parce que ce serait la première fois qu'il le faisait mais aussi parce qu'il avait peur des réactions. Il ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait le tout : mannequin + tenue. C'était d'ailleurs pour cela qu'il attendait dans le couloir que les maquilleuses terminent leur travail avec les deux mannequins portant ses créations. Il regarda l'heure sur son téléphone et déverrouilla l'écran pour parcourir les messages de Louis... et sans pouvoir se contrôler, il lui en rédigea un.

 

Harry – 12h12

_Demain je vais présenter deux de mes créations à un défilé, les présentateurs porteront deux de mes tenues... J'espère que t'es quand même fier de moi … ou que tu penses juste un peu à moi parfois._

 

Le message resta, comme tous les autres, sans réponse. A l'heure de la pause déjeuner, le téléphone caché sous la table pour ne pas risquer de se faire incendier par Niall, il en envoya un nouveau.

 

Harry – 13h21

_Ça fait presque un mois maintenant... Dis quelque chose, s'il te plaît. Ça me fait trop mal de parler sans savoir si tu m'écoutes._

 

Il termina son entrée sans se presser, retardant le moment de la déception. Louis n'allait pas lui répondre, il ne lui répondait plus. Mais il le ferait un jour pas vrai ? Ça ne pouvait pas vraiment être fini hein ? Pas comme ça.

 

Son cœur cessa de battre quand il jeta un nouveau coup d’œil à son écran, s'attendant à n'y voir que du néant mais y trouvant finalement une notification. _Deux appels manqués de Louis._

 

Il se mit à sourire naïvement et ne chercha même plus à se cacher de qui que ce soit. Bordel, Louis lui répondait. A leur façon... ça voulait dire qu'il tenait encore à lui, qu'il pensait encore à lui, qu'il voulait revenir dans sa vie...

 

Harry – 13h24

_On inverse les rôles ?_

 

Deux appels.

 

Le bonheur n'aura été que de courte durée. Harry déglutit et rédigea lentement sa réponse.

 

Harry – 13h27

_Tu veux que j'arrête de t'écrire ?_

 

Un appel.

 

Ça lui brisa une nouvelle fois le cœur. Louis devait se dire qu'avec tout le mal qu'il lui avait fait, une fois de plus ou de moins, ça ne changerait rien.

 

Harry – 13h30

_D'accord. Désolé._

 

Il termina son repas sans réellement savoir si ça en valait la peine. Il détestait se sentir si faible mais l'idée même que Louis ne veuille plus de ses nouvelles le mettait plus bas que terre et lui donnait l'impression que plus rien ne valait la peine.

 

Harry – 13h47

_Au revoir mon cœur._

 

*

 

Le défilé s'était déroulé à merveille, les tenues avaient fait fureur et plus encore celles de Harry. Il était fier, tellement fier de lui. Ça avait estompé sa douleur et lui avait même permis de penser à autre chose. Beaucoup de gens sur Twitter avait commenté ses tenues et il avait tout lu, jusqu'au dernier tweet en souriant bêtement. S'il n'avait pas de chance en amour, il en avait au moins dans la mode.

 

Face aux si vives réactions, son patron lui avait demandé de passer à son bureau pour qu'ils en discutent. Harry se voyait déjà loin, il imaginait sa carrière comme quelque chose de tout tracé. Il pensait déjà à un nom de collection quand il entra dans le bâtiment.

 

Il était tellement enthousiaste qu'il avait pris beaucoup d'avance pour son rendez-vous. Il attendait avec joie devant la porte du bureau en prêtant légèrement attention à l'interview qui était donnée à l'intérieur. La journaliste parlait de la future collection Roederer, demandait des précisions sur le défilé de la veille et finit par mentionner ses tenues à lui, les décrivant comme fraîches et tendances. Cela fit inévitablement sourire Harry. Mais ce moment de bonheur s'effaça très vite car son patron se garda bien de préciser que ces créations si stupéfiantes n'étaient pas de lui. Harry fronça les sourcils et s'approcha pour écouter plus attentivement.

 

_« On a tous été bluffé par ces pièces-là, d'autant plus que vous nous les avez mis sous les yeux tout le long de la soirée... On avait tous peur que cette saison soit la dernière pour vous. Était-ce une ruse de votre part ? »_

 

Harry eut envie de vomir quand il l'entendit prétendre qu'il avait laissé les rumeurs courir en sachant qu'elles prendraient vite fin. Toutes ses créations qu'il avait passé tant de mois à confectionner, tout ce travail pour en arriver là, à ce qu'un imposteur lui vole ses tenues... Cet homme était un imposteur. Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il attendait pour aller lui casser la gueule. Peut-être qu'il avait trop bien été élevé par sa mère et que c'est pour cela qu'il ne fit rien.

 

_« Comment vous est venue cette idée ? »_

 

Mais s'il pensait avoir entendu le pire, ce n'était finalement rien comparé à ce que Roederer répondit. Il parlait de couleurs, de tarte au citron, d'yeux, de bout de lui, de muse. Il livrait cette histoire qui ne lui appartenait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça. Il récoltait tous les mérites en lui volant son travail. Harry s'était fait avoir comme un débutant... Putain.

 

Harry était tellement mal qu'il se leva de son siège et partit en courant. Il ne s'arrêtait qu'une fois loin de l'établissement Roederer et se mit à hurler face à la Seine. Les quelques passants le dévisagèrent, certains firent un commentaire et d'autres s'écartèrent de peur que cela soit contagieux. Des larmes de rage coulaient le long de ses joues et Harry dut rassembler tout son courage pour les essayer et sortir son téléphone de sa poche pour prévenir Niall.

 

Mais il s'arrêta au moment où le nom de Louis s'afficha. Il avait essayé de l'appeler trois fois. Pas une, pas deux, pas de oui, pas de non. Trois tentatives, comme ce signal qu'ils n'avaient jamais défini mais qui était plus que significatif. Incapable de le rappeler ou d'écrire quoi que ce soit, il lui envoya simplement un point d'interrogation. Et quand il vit la réponse de Louis, il en lâcha son téléphone au sol.

 

Louis – 12h54

_Je t'aime..._

 

Louis – 12h55

_Je suis amoureux de toi alors que je ne connais même pas ton prénom… C'est pathétique pas vrai ?_

 

Louis reposa son téléphone sur sa table basse et refit son lacet droit. En voyant qu'Harry ne répondait pas, il décida de laisser son portable là et d'aller marcher. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il se faisait rage pour ne pas dire ces mots à Harry mais il n'avait pu se résoudre à le laisser comme ça. Le dernier message d'Harry lui avait brisé le cœur et il avait passé trois longues nuits à réfléchir. Peut-être qu'un je t'aime ne sauverait pas leur relation, mais peut-être qu'elle sauverait Harry de sa déprime.

 

Il prit le chemin du lac sans s'en rendre compte. Devant le ponton où lui et Harry s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois, il sourit. Première esquisse en un mois. Zayn avait tenté de le faire rire par tous les moyens mais quand Louis n'allait pas bien, il n'y avait rien à faire.

 

 _« Dans un monde parallèle, tu serais là, avec moi... »_ souffla-t-il en retirant ses chaussures pour mettre ses pieds dans l'eau.

 

Pendant un moment, il se contenta de contempler la vue devant lui. Il vit le soleil disparaître sous la terre et la nuit noircir tout le paysage. Les heures défilèrent comme ça, sans qu'il ne bouge. Il repensait à son premier baiser avec Harry. Ça s'était passé à ce même endroit un peu plus d'un an plus tôt. Il pouvait encore sentir le parfum d'Harry. Il pouvait encore entendre sa voix. Il pouvait sentir encore son regard. Il revivait tout, les yeux clos. C'était dur pour lui. Il avait conscience que tout ça n'était que dans sa tête, mais il se disait que s'il fermait les yeux assez fort, peut-être qu'il se réveillerait ce jour-là.

 

 _« Harry ! »_ s'écria un voix à dix mètres de lui.

 

Louis sursauta et sortit de sa rêverie en se tournant vers la personne derrière lui. Son visage se décomposa quand il y découvrit le garçon qu'il aimait, marchant tout doucement jusqu'à lui. Il se pinça les lèvres et se redressa afin de le regarder dans les yeux.

 

Que faisait-il là ? Alors qu'il était censé être à Paris, à des centaines, des milliers de kilomètres de là ? Et que voulait-il dire par « Harry » ? Louis tremblait alors qu'il se rapprochait un peu plus de lui.

 

 _« Je m'appelle Harry. »_ continua-t-il, en parlant de plus en plus bas. Quand il arriva à quelques centimètres de lui, il sourit en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. « _Et moi aussi, je suis amoureux de toi Louis. »_

 

Louis ne put s’empêcher de sangloter en souriant bêtement. Il connaissait maintenant son prénom, et il savait également qu'il l'aimait. C'était les deux seules choses qu'il rêvait d'entendre depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés le premier soir et voilà qu'un an après, il les lui disait.

 

 _« Je... »_ hésita Harry. _« Je t'avais dit que je serai là à vingt-trois heures dans un futur inconnu tu te souviens ? Je sais qu'il est à peine vingt-deux heures mais il est bien vingt-trois heures quelque part pas vrai ? Alors voilà, je tiens ma promesse. Je suis là, dans ce futur que j'ai mentionné il y a un an... et je te demande de me pardonner. De me reprendre. De ne plus jamais me laisser... Et si tu le fais, je te promets de t'aimer comme tu le mérites, je te promets d'être toujours là et de bannir les réponses faites avec des appels. Je te promets de ne plus jamais te délaisser et je te promets surtout de t'aimer à la folie. »_

 

La réponse de Louis ne vint pas tout de suite. Harry devina qu'il était sous le choc et tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Il s'assit au bord du ponton et y invita Louis qui s'exécuta, toujours sans dire un mot.

 

 _« Est-ce que t'as peur de l'inconnu ? »_ demanda finalement Louis en se tournant vers lui.

 

Harry posa sa main sur la sienne en lui répondant, les yeux brillants et un sourire sur les lèvres :

 

_« Pas si l'inconnu c'est toi »_

 

**FIN**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà voilà, l'aventure se termine déjà. Ça n'a pas duré longtemps mais ça ne pouvait pas être plus long, au risque de tourner en rond. J'espère que ça vous a plu, moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire. Ça fait du bien d'écrire un mélange d'angst et de fluff quand on a envie de se couper des merdes du monde réel :) 
> 
> Je sais que la fin se coupe de façon surprenante mais je crois qu'on a pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit à cette histoire parce que tout y est passé, d'autant plus que mon but n'était pas d'écrire sur leurs moments ensemble, mais sur leurs moments séparés. La boucle est bouclée avec une de leurs premières phrases. Je trouvais ça plus cool que de faire un bond dans le futur (je l'imaginais mais ça aurait été moins magique).
> 
> J'espère qu'on va très vite se retrouver pour la fin de LIC, sinon peut-être avec un autre OS ou une autre histoire. J'ai plein d'idées et deux projets débutés depuis un bail alors on verra si l'inspiration suit ou revient :)
> 
> Voilàààà, bisous bisous  
> Luz
> 
> PS : si vous voulez me contacter c'est ici : http://losemyselftonight.skyblog.com :)


End file.
